Consequences
by inthecupboard
Summary: At the beginning of the second year, Harry arrives at Hogwarts (by flying car). Dumbledore decides to place him under the guardianship of Professor Snape. Needless to say Harry is not accepting this without a fight. This story will contain CP in some chapters so if you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit

WARNING: The story will contain CP of preteen at some point. If this offends you, stop reading now.

The story begins as Ron and Harry arrive (by car of course) at Hogwarts at the beginning of the second year. Professor Snape catches them speculating about why he might be absent from the Great Hall…

 **Consequences**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

"Fuck…"

Ron and Harry stumbled back from the window of the Great Hall.

"I would suggest you curtail that sentiment Mr Weasley," snarled Snape, his cheeks uncharacteristically tinged red in anger at the speculations he had just overheard. Harry and Ron glanced at each other in despair. All possibility of mingling with the arriving students was now lost.

"Leave your belongings and follow me."

Snape did not pause as he swept around and proceeded, long-strided and commanding, towards the Headmaster's office.

"We're going to be expelled, for sure," hissed Ron. "Mum's gonna kill me, Dad's gonna kill me. Oh my God, Bill and Charlie are gonna come home and kill me." He had turned a deathly white.

"They can't all kill you Ron," Harry tried to joke.

"They can all have a good try," his friend replied as Snape gave the password and waited for them to catch up at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Harry could see the satisfaction in his sneer and looked despondently at the embracing wings of the stone gargoyle. He wondered what sort of magical creature it represented and whether he would ever get the chance to find out.

At the top of the staircase was a small ante-chamber lit by candlelight. Snape pointed to an oak bench next to the study door and the boys huddled together as far away from him as possible. With a flourish, he produced a newspaper from beneath his robes.

Harry groaned as he saw the photo on the front page. The Ford Anglia was rising steeply up from King's Cross Station, disappearing when Ron had remembered the invisibility booster.

"How many laws do you think you broke today? How long do you suppose the Ministry spent today covering up for you? Can your tiny brains comprehend the costs involved with modifying a memory? Are you aware that your father could lose his job over your little adventure?"

Harry felt sick with guilt. The Weasleys had been so good to him. They had so little money and they had had made him so welcome, shared everything, made him eat seconds and even thirds at every meal. Snape's diatribe washed over him. As vicious and insulting as the comments were, Harry could only imagine the taunts from Uncle Vernon and Dudley, the smug satisfaction of his Aunt Petunia and the despair of his locked bedroom when he returned home.

Next to him Ron turned from white to grey. He was shaking.

"This is gonna be worse than the time Fred and George exploded all the cabbages in Mr Wendell's garden. They had to call the Obliviators then, but it wasn't in the bloody Prophet. I won't be able to sit down for a month!" he wailed.

"And well deserved!" said Professor McGonagall, as she arrived at the top of the stairs. "If you will accompany me, Mr Weasley, your father is waiting in my office."

"It was my fault, Professor," blurted Harry. "Please don't expel Ron. When the barrier didn't let us through, I panicked. I was so scared to go back to the Dursley's and I don't really understand the Statute of Secrecy and everything, and I didn't think. Please tell Mr Weasley I'm sorry. And I'll pay for everything. There's lot of gold in my vault. He can have the key." Harry brushed his treacherous tears away.

"Mr Weasley must take the consequences for his own actions, Mr Potter," replied Professor McGonagall tartly. "Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly to deal with you. Now sit down and eat." A plate of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared on the bench beside him and to his relief Snape departed silently into the headmaster's study.

* * *

"Albus the boy is out of control," stormed Snape. "Clearly, his relatives have given him no boundaries and your encouragement of his Gryffindor tendencies last year has convinced him that he can disregard the law."

"Well, you may be right Severus, but we can't be too hard on the boy," soothed the Headmaster. "You understand he must stay at Hogwarts? But perhaps- yes perhaps- he needs to be made more aware of the customs and expectations of the magical world. Perhaps a magical mentor?" Dumbledore eyed Severus with benign amusement.

"Surely, Headmaster, you cannot be suggesting that I…"

"Indeed, Severus, I have made up my mind. Who could be more perfect? A friend of his mother, an exemplary Head of House, a man of magical power and integrity. Who better to serve as a role model for the child?"

"But..."

"But nothing, Severus. It is a marvelous idea. You will get to know him well, this week. And I think this will benefit us all."

"This week?"

"Let us invite Harry to join us, Severus. I think he has waited long enough to hear his punishment."

Harry could not meet the Headmaster's eyes as he stumbled through his explanation. He could feel the waves of disappointment emanating from his favourite Professor and this affected him much more than the anger and disdain emanating from Snape.

"I didn't think of using Hedwig sir. I'm sorry. Please tell Mr Weasley, I'm sorry"

"Well I can see you are truly remorseful, my child," the Headmaster began, "but this is a most serious piece of mischief and could warrant expulsion."

Harry looked up cautiously. That word "could" gave him a glimmer of hope. Anything would be better than having to go back to the Dursley's. And maybe Ron would be okay after all.

"Well Harry, I have decided that you are in need of firmer guidance and to that end you will be placed under the guardianship of Professor Snape…"

"But he hates me!" Harry yelled. "Not, him. You know he hates me!"

"Do not interrupt the headmaster you insolent brat" interjected Snape firmly" I can see your manners need to be addressed with the utmost urgency."

"Harry, Professor Snape does not hate you. Like myself, his concern is regarding your recent behaviour." The headmaster spoke firmly and Harry flushed under his scrutiny. He began to rethink the belief that anything would be better than the Dursley's. _I'm not safe here anymore. Snape's a bully, an adult wizard bully. And Dumbledore has just given him power over me. No-one can protect me. No-one will protect me._

"You will spend a week on internal suspension in Professor Snape's quarters. During that time you can expect to receive a parental punishment in line with that of Mr Weasley and you will write an essay for me outlining your transgressions and how they could have been avoided. Most importantly, you will begin to understand more fully the expectations and etiquette of the wider magical community. Your professors will send your classwork and you will take your meals with Professor Snape in his quarters. Do you have any questions, Harry?"

Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"After that week…?"

"Professor Snape will be responsible for all disciplinary issues. He will meet with you regularly to monitor your schooling when you move back to Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure he will explain more fully in the course of the week. Now I suggest you take the floo to avoid unnecessary attention."

"Come," barked Snape. His eyes were inscrutable but Harry could feel satisfaction mingled with dislike. Harry raised his chin defiantly and tried to inject poison into his glare.

Show no fear.


	2. Chapter 2- Miscommunication

Chapter 2: Miscommunication

In fact, Severus Snape rarely used direct physical punishment on a child. He preferred to cause hand cramp and tedium to the Ravenclaws by assigning 500 lines for minor infractions. It entertained him to cause mental anguish to the Hufflepuffs and bleeding heart Gryffindors by setting them to pulling wings off flies or harvesting spleens from rat. It delighted him to send pure-blood students from any house to scrub bedpans or toilets. The very fact that he reserved the right to spank within Slytherin House was adequate deterrent for his students. Only his god-son, Draco Malfoy, who in all honesty did not possess the self-preservation instinct his house was renowned for, had every suffered his displeasure more than once. But there was something about Harry Potter's defiant glare that made his fingers itch.

Stepping out of the floo, Snape grabbed the back of Harry's robe to prevent him falling. Harry shrugged him off and looked into the dimly lit apartment. A comfortable leather suite faced the large fireplace and one wall was a floor to ceiling bookcase. Behind the suite an open dining area led on to several closed doors.

"Sit, Mr Potter," ordered Snape tersely. He indicated the sofa and selected an upright reading chair for himself. His eyes bore into Harry hatefully, but Harry was determined not to drop his gaze.

"Let us first clarify that you understand the extent of your misdemeanours. What precisely did you do wrong, Mr Potter?"

"We got seen in a flying car, sir," said Harry impatiently.

"And..?"

"We got Mr Weasley in trouble at work"

"And?"

"That's what we did," Harry almost shouted.

"You will mind you tone if you have any sense of self-preservation," snapped Snape. "I can see that you have no comprehension of the seriousness of your actions. First," he hissed, "you stole an illegally charmed vehicle. Yes, Mr Potter, I say stole, because Mr and Mrs Weasley certainly did not give you permission to use it today. Secondly," he spat, "you flouted the Statute of Secrecy as you departed the station. And thirdly," There was real menace in his tone now, "you caused great anxiety to the Weasley family, your friends and your teachers putting your life and that of your friend in grave danger."

Harry faltered a little at this verbal assault. He could not, and did not, excuse his actions, but he really didn't think that Snape had any right to his apologies. After all nothing he had done really affected Snape. He was just enjoying watching Harry squirm.

"Your aunt and uncle will, of course, receive an owl about your dangerous behaviour," purred Snape. "What, do you suppose, will be their reaction?"

"They'll think it's funny, sir," replied Harry truthfully. _Yes, they would find it hilarious that he was in trouble at school. That's if they even bothered to read the message._

Snape looked outraged. He probed further, "Tell me, is you uncle in the habit of putting you over his knee when you misbehave?"

"Harry looked embarrassed. "No sir, he would never do that." What he didn't say was that his uncle wouldn't have been able to swing his belt adequately from such a close proximity, and anyway he wouldn't want to touch Harry in case he was contaminated by his magic.

"Very well Potter, go and take a shower and change into your pyjamas. You have twenty minutes."

He indicated a door and Harry turned away. Snape allowed himself a satisfied smirk. Yes, the boy would be loose that defiant expression soon enough.

* * *

Harry found a comfortable bedroom, much larger even than Dudley's room at Privet Drive, well- appointed with desk, wardrobe and drawers. A large bath towel and a pair of new blue and white striped pyjamas was laid out on the four-poster bed and his school trunk stood at its foot. A small door led to a simple bathroom. With a sigh, he stripped off his clothes and piled them on top of his trunk and wrapped himself in the towel. In the bathroom, a long mirror allowed him to examine the evidence of his latest beating. Even three weeks later the welts were visible. If Snape lowered his trousers there was no way he was going to escape without questions, if he didn't, the punishment might be unbearable.

The rushing warm water of the shower eased his tension and tears fell unbidden and unchecked. The sound of the water covered his sobs and he allowed guilt and self -pity to overwhelm him. _Nobody really cares; Mr and Mrs Weasley will hate me now; Dumbledore won't protect me; Snape is enjoying this power. I've got to get out of here somehow. I need a plan. Harry pulled himself together. A plan. Think._

He switched off the shower and began to dry himself quickly. The pyjamas were soft and warm and fitted him perfectly he noted. I wonder where they came from? He toweled his hair roughly. I've got the invisibility cloak and my broom in my trunk, I could sneak out later, and leave from the astronomy tower.

"Potter," called that cold, dreaded voice. It was time to face the music.

Harry emerged red-eyed from the bathroom. "Tonight, you will be punished for stealing," Snape began implacably. "On Wednesday night you will be punished for the inconvenience you have caused the Weasley's. On Saturday night you will be punished for risking your life. In that way, I will ensure that you will not sit comfortable for the duration of your suspension and you will have a physical reminder of your foolishness. Any disobedience or rudeness during your stay will only serve to increase your discomfort. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Very well. Come here." Snape seated himself upon Harry's bed. Harry stepped forward slowly. An invisible hand seemed to push him from behind so that he that he stumbled forward.

A firm hand encouraged his momentum and before he had time to think he had a close-up view of Snape's highly polished boots. The first slap to his buttocks pushed him forward and he grabbed the professor's trousers for stability. At the second slap Harry gasped at the searing pain across his rear. The pain was too intense to allow him to feel embarrassed at this childish punishment. If his flesh had not been so tender already he could probably have endured the punishment without a sound. As it was he hissed at each blow. He made a mantra in his head 'I'm not here. It's not happening. I'm not here. It's not happening.' He wobbled a little when Snape finally stood him on his feet, his hands on Harry's arms, holding him upright. The professor was berating him quietly now but Harry had glazed over; he neither saw nor heard him.

Finally, the professor stood pointing at the desk where a scroll of parchment had appeared. "You will rise at 6.30am and begin your lines before breakfast," he ordered. "You will not like the consequences if you disobey me." With that Snape swept from the room, casting Nox as he closed the door behind him.

In the darkness, Harry grasped the bedpost for a moment until his dizziness stopped, then he lowered himself slowly onto his front, burying his face in the pillow. The sobs came now, his whole body shaking with grief. It wasn't the pain even. He just felt so alone, so abandoned. He remembered being shut in the cupboard after a beating as a small boy and he was that six-year-old again, wishing for some-one to comfort him, to save him, knowing that it would never happen. He remembered the hateful glare as Professor Snape was scolding him. He was just like Uncle Vernon. School was meant to be his place of safety, his place of freedom, his place of joy. He had no-one; he had nowhere. He had messed it up with his own stupidity.

Eventually the tears subsided and hardened into resolve. No more- he would not stay where he was unwanted. He stood carefully and felt his way to the desk where his glasses lay. Not that they helped him much in the darkness, but he felt more himself when he had them on. He edged back to the bed and slid around it until his foot touched his trunk. He carefully extracted his wand and cast a cooling charm at his behind to reduce the burning distraction. He put on his school clothes, shoes and two robes on top of his pyjamas, shoving spare socks and underwear into the pockets. Mr Weasley had shrunk his Nimbus so he pocketed that as well. The silky invisibility cloak was easy to identify in the pitch dark and Harry threw it over his head, checking with his toe that it draped on the ground all around him.

There was no light showing under the door from the outer room so Harry decided to risk opening the door. The latch made the tiniest click but as he held his breath for a moment. There was no movement so he opened the door just wide enough to pass through and closed it behind. Across the room the embers of the fire glowed and he could see a clear path to the main door. He crossed the room swiftly and silently and reached to turn the handle. A green snake flared around it.

"Passsword"

"Jusst open," Harry whispered in frustration.

"Very well, ssmall, sspeaker," replied the snake, and the door swung smoothly aside.

Once in the corridor, there was no light again. Harry knew that there were statues and suits of armour in alcoves so he aimed for the centre of the passage until he reached the staircase leading from the Great Hall. He held onto the banister and began to climb cautiously. It felt very late to him, but he had no idea of the time and whether he was likely to encounter any patrolling professors. On the fourth floor, he saw Professor Flitwick carrying a lantern but fortunately he was moving away from Harry.


	3. Chapter 3- the Room of Requirement

"Disclaimer: Not mine; not for profit

 **Chapter 3- The Room of Requirement.**

Harry crept along the seventh-floor corridor towards the owlery. He heard the sharp tap of heeled shoes coming towards him and saw the silhouette of a tall figure. He turned around in panic and pushed himself against the stone wall. Even under his Invisibility Cloak he felt exposed.

"I need a place where I can be safe. I need a place where I can be safe." he thought desperately. The stone wall behind him disappeared and was replaced by a wooden door. Silently, Harry turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Hogwarts is helping me," he said aloud in amazement. "I love magic!"

The room was circular, just like the room he shared with his classmates in Gryffindor Tower, but unlike that room there was only one four-poster and the décor was a neutral light brown. An armchair was positioned in front of a small bookcase and to the left there was a desk equipped with ink quills and parchment. Harry crossed the room to look through a door and found a simple bathroom.  
"Sleep first," he told himself and, pausing only to remove his shoes, he made himself comfortable on his stomach and fell into an exhausted slumber.

Harry awoke over-heated and disorientated. He had a moment of panic when he remembered where he was and who might be looking for him but he also remembered how the castle seemed to be on his side and decided that for now at least he might as well relax. He removed the extra clothing he had put on for his escape and climbed under the covers in his pyjamas. The bed was soft and warm and he was happy to discover that his battered body ached no worse than usual.

'I wonder if it's morning yet,' he thought.' I need to look out of the window. As if on command a circular window appeared in the wall next to his bed. Harry could see the sun low on the horizon over the lake. It was going to be a bright sunny day. But for now, he could sleep.

* * *

Hermione Granger was nothing if not resourceful. She had been frantic when Ron and Harry did not appear on the train, and even more so when no-one seemed to have any information about them at the welcome feast or later in the common room. She had not slept well. Rising early, she climbed the stairs to the owlery with quill, ink and parchment in her pocket. To her relief, Hedwig was roosting among the rows of school owls. That must mean, in all probability, that Harry was somewhere in school so she quickly penned a note.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _No-one will tell us anything about you and Ron. Are you okay?_

 _Where are you?_

 _Love Hermione._

Hedwig would find him. She would wait.

* * *

A tapping on the window awoke Harry. He climbed out of bed and unlatched it. A grin lit up his face as Hedwig hopped onto the desk and it widened as he read Hermione's note. There was a box of quills and an inkstand on top of the desk so he quickly scrawled on the back of her note.

 _Hermione- Try to get yesterday's Prophet- We are in big trouble. I'm safe but not sure where I am._

 _Can you send some food secretly with Hedwig?_

 _Love H._

 _P.S Think Ron is with McGonagall._

Hermione rushed back to Gryffindor Tower as soon as she received the reply, managing to have a quick chat with Percy, collect her book bag and fit in a trip to the library before breakfast. There she was able to read the newspaper article and research the information she needed to help her friend.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _A flying car! Really! I don't have time to scold you now. Use the charm Engorgio to enlarge the box that Hedwig brings. If you want more food tap the box and say Gemino. You can use a Stasis charm to keep the food fresh for a while if you need to. I'll send some more at dinner tonight. Percy says Ron is on a week's suspension in McGonagall's quarters and that his Dad visited last night. The twins were commiserating about a slipper and saying they got off lightly last time when his mum and dad found out the Dursley's weren't feeding you. They aren't here, are they? Do you want me to mail class notes and assignments?_

 _Love Hermione._

 _P.S I'm sending extra parchment so you can send me a proper reply today._

Letter written, she transfigured a sheet of parchment into a cardboard food carton and went down to breakfast. Realising she needed an owl, she enlisted the Weasley twins as distraction and grabbed Errol from Ginny as he arrived with a 'congratulations on making Gryffindor' note.

* * *

Severus Snape did not like to be thwarted. He flooed directly to the Headmaster's study ready to rant. "The audacity of the boy! I will not tolerate his blatant disobedience!" he began. Fawkes trilled cheerfully in response. Albus Dumbledore twinkled annoyingly.

"Calm yourself Severus. What trouble can one twelve-year-old boy possibly have managed in his sleep?"

"In his sleep, Albus? The boy has escaped from a warded room and is nowhere to be found. My alarms did not alert me during the night. None of the portraits have seen him. And you- you look delighted with this development!"

"Well, I can't say I am not a little disappointed in your parenting skills, Severus, and wonder what could have triggered his urgent departure. But what a wonderful challenge for you, my boy. Again, Harry has proved himself most resourceful, most resourceful indeed."

"Resourceful!" thundered Snape, slamming his hand down onto the headmaster's desk" The boy is impudence personified. Yes, he was punished soundly last night, but no more so than Mr Weasley, I'm sure. And, it appears, not soundly enough to make him modify his outrageous behaviour."

"But, Severus, were you kind to the boy? Surely you remember how empathic his mother was? Harry, I don't doubt, has inherited her sensitive nature. You will admit that none of his misdeeds last year were malicious? Think about it Severus."

"But…"

"But nothing, my boy. This is your responsibility. You will discover the whereabout of our errant student. You will talk to him. You will listen to him. And you will persuade him to return to your quarters willingly to serve out the remainder of his suspension."

* * *

Back in his quarters, Snape sat. He was rightly proud of his intelligence, his logic, his ability to lead the most challenging house at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was threatening his self-belief. It was time to gather evidence. He entered the boy's room and opened his trunk. It had clearly been rummaged through last night, but new school books, stationary supplies and casual clothing remained. So, he had taken his wand and his school clothes. Snape pulled out a pair of jeans. They were ripped, stained and at least four sizes too big for Potter. He examined the rest of the clothing-surely there was some mistake. None of it was the right size and all of it was fit for the bin. Dumbledore had told him to be kind to the boy and perhaps he was being shown the first step.

"Elsie!" he called, and a wizened house-elf apparated in front of him.

"Yes, Potions Master Sir. How can Elsie help you?"

"Elsie, I wish you to visit Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley and determine the correct size clothing for Mr Harry Potter. You will ask her to assemble a full wardrobe of autumn and winter wear, nightwear, underwear, whatever she deems necessary for a 12-year old boy- Tell her his clothing has gone missing but he has school uniform. Charge it to my account. You will return with the items and pack them into his trunk."

"Very well, Potions Master Sir." And Elise vanished.

Snape glanced around the room. The bed, though a little disarranged, had not been slept in. Nothing had been touched on the desk. He walked into the bathroom. Yes, the boy had showered. He turned over the towel and noticed a small stain. Blood! The imbecile had been hurt in the crash and failed to tell him! Well, he conceded, he hadn't been particularly approachable last night. The headmaster seemed confident that Potter could not have left the castle last night, but the wards on his room should not have been breakable by a second year. He was not so sure. For now, he needed to appear at breakfast and hand out timetables to his Slytherins.

* * *

Errol tapped again at Harry's window. Harry reached over and opened it with a wide smile.

"You are the best friend ever, Hermione," he sighed seeing the package attached to Errol's leg. His eyes widened as he read her letter. "Wow, she really is the best friend. I hope I can do these spells." He retrieved his wand from his robes, placed the food-box on his desk and followed Hermione's instructions. He decided to do Gemino twice, just in case. He had learnt from bitter experience that it never hurt to have extra food for an emergency. As he sat down at the desk cutlery materialised beside the food. "This room is magic! I wonder how it works?" he mused aloud. In response a small, battered pamphlet appeared in front of him. It was entitled: Getting the most out of the Room of Requirement. Sharing his bacon with Errol, he began to read.

He learned that the room was essentially a transfigured space and that, within the Laws of Transfiguration, it could provide anything he asked of it. In practice that meant anything except food and people. The better, the more detailed, he imagined his requirements, the better the room could provide him.

'I need a magic fridge for my food,' he thought, picturing the one he had seen in the Weasley's kitchen. The fridge appeared next to the bathroom door. "Yes!" he laughed. "What else could I try?" In no time at all, he had changed his bed covers blue, acquired an old-fashioned alarm clock and a lamp on a table beside his bed and added a fireplace lit with dancing flames. He added a perch for Hedwig, who he hoped would join him again soon, and a soft cushion on his desk chair.

"Now this is what I call home," sighed Harry contentedly, settling down to write back to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Not mine; not for profit

 **Consequences Chapter 4- Privet Drive**

 _"Now this is what I call home," sighed Harry contentedly, settling down to write back to Hermione._

At that moment, a silver sphere sitting on a shelf in the headmaster's study let out a piercing alarm. It continued its shrill blast for the next hour, to the vocal complaints and subsequent evacuation of the venerable portraits, until the headmaster was alerted after breakfast. 'Privet Drive,' he thought. 'Perhaps I misjudged the situation last evening. He must absolutely abhor Severus if the Dursley's are preferable.' He silenced the noise and wrote a note for Professor Snape.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I would appreciate it if you could accompany me on a visit to the abode of Harry Potter's relatives after your afternoon lesson today. I am concerned to investigate the reason for the failure of their wards this morning. It suggests I may have been wrong about Mr Potter and he may, in fact, have attempted to return there last night._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

After he had written to Hermione and dispatched a sleepy-looking Errol, a task which took Harry longer than anticipated as he couldn't decide how much to reveal, he took a long bath in the rather opulent tub he had imagined. It was blissfully warm, extra deep, extra wide and was supplied with bath toys that he had never had, but envied greatly, as a child. He was a little surprised that he had made the room provide them, but they must have been part of his picture of the perfect bath so he reasoned that he might as well set off the wind-up fish and turn the waterwheel while there was no-one to judge him childish. When his aches were soothed and his skin was wrinkly, Harry wrapped himself in two large fluffy towels and lounged on his bed reading an amusing and highly unlikely wizarding adventure story that he found on the bookcase. He wondered how that particular book had appeared in the room and speculated that he had seen it among Mrs Weasley's chaotic selection of household spell books in her kitchen. This led him to thinking about the rest of her books, and how useful it would be to learn cleaning charms, now that he seemed to have acquired a home of his own.

He supposed, since it was now approaching midday, that he ought to get dressed and casually wished for his trunk. When it arrived it, it certainly appeared to be his trunk. He recognised the scuff marks from when Uncle Vernon had thrown it into the cupboard and the detritus of old notes and broken quills at the bottom. However, Dudley's cast-off clothing had disappeared and had been replaced with a brand-new assortment of garments, still with prices attached, from Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley. 'Why,' Harry mused, 'had the room provided him with new clothes.' He could have sworn he had been thinking of his overlarge grey T-shirt and belted, baggy jeans when he had thought about dressing. Still, these clothes were better than anything Harry had ever owned so he wasn't going to complain. He selected clean underwear, soft, grey, denim jeans and a forest-green cotton sweater. There was something about wearing new clothes that lifted his spirits. This new Harry, he decided, could take care of himself. Professor Snape could jump in the lake and swim with the giant squid. There was no way Harry was accepting him as his guardian. He was sure it couldn't be done with him signing his agreement and that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

He decided to eat another portion of breakfast for lunch, then make a list of useful spells to learn from the books on the shelf. He imagined himself doing this instead of History of Magic, the most boring class by far on his timetable, or Potions, where he would likely lose 20 points for Gryffindor just by turning up, and pushed the slight regret that he was alone aside. Hermione, he thought, would really enjoy the spell to unpack his trunk, sending his belongings flying neatly to the desk, bookcase, wardrobe or drawers as appropriate. True, his aim was a little off at times, and he had to rescue a pair of socks that was being stretched onto a coat hanger, but, all in all, it was fun.  
-

At lunchtime, a tired-looking Errol crashed onto the Gryffindor table and was grabbed by Fred Weasley.

"Looks like Ronniekins managed to sneak out a letter this morning," he commented for the benefit of anyone who was paying attention. He slipped the letter to Hermione and she piled some sandwiches onto a napkin and left the Great Hall. Fred and George followed close behind her.

With one twin seated on each side of her on the front steps of the castle, she opened the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thank you so much for the food. You are a life-saver. I know the car thing was stupid- you don't have to tell me- last night was awful. Dumbledore has gone too far though- he has given my guardianship to Snape. I was supposed to be doing a week of suspension with him but there is no way I can. He hates me and I don't feel safe there. Last night I left his quarters using the cloak. I was going to fly off somewhere from the owlery but someone nearly caught me and this door appeared in the stone wall just when I needed to get away._

 _Anyway, I found out this morning it's called the Room of Requirement- you would not believe how cool it is- you ask for what you need and it appears. I've even got a fridge. The thing is, it can't make food- Gamp's Law and all that- so can you try to send some more when you can? I'll keep doing the Gemino charm on the breakfast you sent, but something to drink and some other food would be amazing. You can't tell anyone I'm writing to you, and be careful to swap owls as everyone recognises Hedwig. I'd love to have her for company if you can send her to me as well. I really, really have to stay hidden, Hermione. I haven't told you the worse of the Dursley's and I don't want to put it in a letter but if I'm expelled I wouldn't be safe there either. No, they didn't get called last night. Probably a good thing- they hate magic._

 _Yes, please to the notes. I can ask the room for some books so I can do the homework as I'll have to pass the time somehow._

 _You're the best, Hermione,_

 _Love Harry_

"Oooh, love Harry," teased George.

"Yes, that's not really like him," said Hermione thoughtfully. "He must be feeling a bit shaken up, I suppose. Do you think one of you could grab an owl so I can send a sandwich to him, and some pumpkin juice too if you can?"

"At your service, fair lady. I bet Errol's still hanging around for treats," grinned Fred leaping up.

"You know, we can help you with the food situation," said George. "And it would be much less risky than sending off packages in front of everyone. They would be bound to notice eventually."

"Thanks, George, but how?" asked Hermione.

"Meet us after class in the common room," he replied. "Turning you into a rule-breaker is going to be so much fun." Hermione turned pink and was about to justify herself, but Fred reappeared carrying a flagon of pumpkin juice under his robes and a bedraggled Errol. She turned her attention to shrinking and packing everything to tie onto Errol's leg.

-

At half past four, Severus Snape flooed into the Headmaster's study. When he received the Headmaster's note that morning, he had been, in part, relieved that he did not have to spend his free time that day combing the castle for the miscreant boy, in part, mollified that it had not only been his wards that had been breached and in part, incensed that his orderly routine was again to be disrupted to deal with Potter. He had deputized Professor Sinistra to check on his new First Years and supervise the Slytherin study groups, but he liked to provide a calming presence after the long summer break to encourage his house into diligent study habits.

"Arabella Figg is expecting us momentarily," said the Headmaster. "She reports that all is quiet on Privet Drive and that she has seen no sign of the boy. Apparently, the Dursley's are preparing to send their own son off to school later in the week and that was the sole topic of Petunia's conversation."

"Of course, Petunia! She will not have fond memories of me, I fear," said Severus darkly. "Well, let us get this unpleasant errand over with." Dumbledore stepped into the fire place, calling out his destination and Snape followed. Thanking Arabella Figg for the use of her floo and promising to take tea with her on their return, the two made haste to 4, Privet Drive.

Snape leant forward and rang the doorbell. It played a pretentious Westminster chime which amused the Headmaster and made Snape snort. Eventually, a boy with as much blubber as a basking seal opened the door.

"Mum… it's some of them weirdos!" he shouted. "Shall I let them in?" Dudley knew that, as much as his parents despised the "freaks", she might be more worried about the neighbours seeing them.

Petunia Dursley, wearing a frilly floral apron over her pristine twin set and skirt, hurried from the kitchen.

"Get inside," she snapped without ceremony and then her voice softened. "And, Dudley dear, go and play on your computer for a while. Remember last time." For once, Dudley didn't argue.

"We appreciate your time, madam," began Dumbledore smoothly.

"What's the freak done this time?" interrupted Petunia. "It's taken me three weeks to calm Vernon down after his friends pulled the bars off his windows with that flying car. Anything more and Vernon will put his foot down and refuse to take him next summer."

"The bars?" Dumbledore asked.

"He'd been in trouble for wrecking a dinner party with his freaky stuff. We didn't want him sending letters with that owl of his to his friends while he was grounded," Petunia justified defiantly.

Snape slipped effortlessly into her mind. He saw the fancy dessert land on top of the guest, Potter with his arms outstretched in desperation. He heard Vernon Dursley berating the boy loudly for the failure of his business negotiation, then the unmistakable sounds of a vicious thrashing, Potter's pleading and denial falling on deaf ears. Then, he saw the bedroom door, fitted with six external locks and a cat-flap, Petunia pushing a bowl of unappetising canned soup into the room. Lastly, he saw the back of Potter wearing a blood-stained T-shirt as he was hauled into the car and out of the grips of his uncle by Ron Weasley. That was her final memory of the boy.

"Your husband can put his mind at rest, I believe," purred Snape. "The Headmaster has realised that the boy needs more discipline. You should not have to endure his behaviour any longer. He has suggested that I take over his guardianship and I am willing to put this into effect immediately if you would be so kind as to sign some paperwork." Dumbledore produced the documents and the signatures were witnessed without delay. The wizards made polite goodbyes and returned silently to Arabella Figg's home in the next street.

"Well, Severus, would you care to explain?" asked Dumbledore once they were inside.

"The boy would never willingly return there!" he exploded. "They treated him like an animal. No, worse than an animal! Arabella, were you not watching him? How could you miss bars on the bedroom window?"

" Well, I did send you an owl, Headmaster…." She faltered.

"Calm yourself, Arabella. I must shoulder the blame for this. I placed too much importance on the blood wards, I fear, and I knew the Dursley's were not kind people. I had hoped, that they would come to love their nephew but I see now that I hoped too much."

"They should be prosecuted, Headmaster," Snape asserted. "If the little I witnessed was typical, and the boy's resignation gives me every reason to believe it was, he has suffered years of neglect, systematic verbal abuse and extreme physical punishment for accidental magic. It's a wonder he survived to attend Hogwarts." Snape was visibly shaken.

"So why did it take until this morning for the wards to fail?" Dumbledore mused. "Harry must have found another place to call home- a place that means he need never return to Privet Drive. For the wards will only last as long as he regards the house as his home."


	5. Chapter 5 House Elves and owls

Disclaimer: Not mine; not for profit.

 **Chapter 5 House Elves and Owls**

As Hermione stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room, she was accosted immediately by the twins. They span her around playfully, George grabbing her bag and putting it over a shoulder, and lead her straight out again.

"It's time someone taught you the Featherlight Charm, Miss Granger," teased George. "I believe you are carrying everyone of Lockhart's works of fiction with you today."

"They're not fiction! He's a hero!" Hermione yelled.

"A hero of the publishing world. I bet he earns a mint for printers and booksellers. And look how willing he is to appear in Witch Weekly," replied Fred. "That is a valiant endeavour if ever I heard one."

"Why are you mocking him?" asked Hermione.

"You're the research genius. Make a timeline of his glorious deeds and see what you notice," said Fred.

"You mean you've actually read all his books?"

"Well, not individually. We teamed up with Ginny and Percy cos we're sharing the books. We read one each and compared notes. I have to say we were rather amused but Percy thinks the books must have printing errors," explained George. By this time the trio had descended five sets of stairs and were walking along a passageway in the dungeons. They stopped facing a still-life picture of a bowl of fruit.

"Tickle the pear, Little Miss Rule-Breaker," grinned Fred. Hermione obliged, with a glare to discourage the nick-name, and a door appeared in the wall. Taking one hand each, the twins escorted her inside.

"Who….What are they?" she stuttered. She was looking at a bright, airy kitchen centred with four long, very low table, multiple, scaled-down sinks and stoves arranged around the sides. It was populated by at least fifty tiny creatures dressed in togas made from tea towels emblazoned with the Hogwart's crest. The creatures were something like a miniature person, but their bald heads seemed over-large for their painfully thin bodies, their eyes protuberant and their ears somewhat dog-like and prehensile.

"We is house elves, Miss," announced a squeaky voice. "I is Elvis. Can I bring you some tea?"

"How come I've never seen you before?" asked Hermione.

"We is good house elves. We is not seen. We works in the kitchen by day and the castle by night"

"But when do you sleep?" asked Hermione horrified.

"House elves don't be needing long sleeps like wizards. We have different magic, Miss," Elvis explained.

"Tea would be perfect Elvis," interrupted George. He guided Hermione to a human-scale table and chairs, set near the fireplace. "The house elves do all the cooking and cleaning at Hogwarts," explained George. "See those long tables? They're like the house tables in the great hall. When it's time, they lay out all the food for the meal, then it disappears from here and appears on the house tables." The next moment a line of house elves each bearing a part of the tea service approached the table and set it down in front of them.

"Elvis, we need a picnic hamper for a friend in need. Enough for a few days please," wheedled Fred.

"Anything for young Mr Weasie Number 4," bowed Elvis.

"There we go. He'll be sorted for about a week. They can't resist putting in a bit extra," said Fred.

"Don't they mind?" asked Hermione.

"Do they look like they mind?" retorted George. The elves were scurrying around chattering excitedly, collecting fruit and cake, sandwiches and pies, stacking everything in a wicker hamper. "Now I believe you have some Duplication Charms to perform, and we'll write Harry a letter," he continued.

* * *

Severus Snape was angry; angry at Dumbledore; angry at Arabella Figg; but most of all angry at himself. His conscience was nagging him. He recognised, belatedly, that he had probably aggravated old wounds and that Potter had retreated into himself to cope with his punishment last night. What he had interpreted as pride and defiance when Potter had neither wept, nor responded to the gentle admonition he had delivered after the spanking, he now realised was the response of a child with no reason to trust or respect the adults around him. But that was the tip of the iceberg when he considered last year. His spiteful targeting the boy, both inside and outside lessons, was cruel and unjust. Catastrophically unjust.

In such a mood, Albus Dumbledore was his usual sounding board, but since Dumbledore had ten years of negligence to account for and he was feeling inclined to hex the man, he decided that Minerva McGonagall would better serve his purpose tonight. He made a point of sitting beside her in the Great Hall at dinner and seeking an audience with her afterwards. He noticed Fred and George Weasley in serious conversation with Hermione Granger and he felt uncharacteristically benevolent towards them that night.

As they walked towards her Transfiguration classroom, he began, "I find myself in need of a pretext to award 50 points each to Mrs Fred, George and Ronald Weasley. I wonder if you can assist me in adding the points discretely and over a period of time."

"Severus, how is this possible. You know Ronald Weasley has been in my quarters all day and his sulking has been in no way deserving of points." McGonagall unlocked the classroom door.

"You will know soon enough, as you are his Head of House, Harry Potter has been the victim of serious abuse from his muggle relatives, his uncle, in particular. The Weasley brothers, perhaps foolishly, flew their father's car to Surrey to rescue him from a deplorable situation, four weeks before the start of term."

"I told Albus, I told him they were the worst sort of Muggles!" Minerva cried. "The poor boy. He asked to stay at school this summer, but Albus forbade it." She sat down and put her head in her hands, tears glinting behind her spectacles. "Well I think we can cut short Ronald's suspension, in lieu of the points, and for the twins, perhaps if we disregard their less serious transgressions this term we might achieve a balance. I think it would behove you, in repairing your relationship with Harry, to inform them of their points award, but explain how it would draw unwanted attention to him if they were credited immediately."

"Unfortunately, Minerva, there is a further issue. Last night Harry Potter managed to depart from my locked and warded quarters without setting of an alarm. We wrongly suspected he may have returned home, as their wards fell this morning, and visited his aunt. Thus he has likely spent the day hidden in the castle or its environs. So far the portraits and the ghosts have not been able to provide any clue to his whereabouts."

"And the castle wards?"

"So far no indication that they have been breached and no trace of his magic. However, his was likely in a distressed state last night and there is no knowing what his accidental magic could achieve."

"Have you thought of sending him an owl, Severus?"

"Simple, but effective, Minerva. I believe I might establish proximity in that way even if he does not choose to respond. Yes, I'll attend to it immediately and leave you to deal with your Weasley. My thanks." Snape strode rapidly down to his quarters and composed his letter.

 _Harry,_

 _It has come to my attention that you arrived at school with some injuries. I apologise for exacerbating them during your punishment. I am sending a tub of healing balm which may be applied twice a day and a pain relief potion to take tonight. I make no demand that you return to my quarters, but I wish to establish your safety._

 _Severus Snape_

Next, he climbed the seven flights to the owlery. Potter's snowy owl was absent, so he selected one of the school owls to attach his package. And he waited.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, Harry was having an excellent evening. The prompt arrival of the lunchtime food parcel, and especially the pumpkin juice, had lifted his spirits for the afternoon and he had first multiplied the contents then stored it in his fridge. He taught himself a bed-making charm and made some notes from the first chapter of his new Transfiguration book, as that was one of the subjects he found the hardest.

He was interrupted by the arrival of Hedwig, carrying a parcel and another small owl that he did not recognise with a thick letter. He settled both owls on the newly acquired perch and it extended a few inches to accommodate them both. He enlarged the hamper in delight and loaded his fridge. He was not going to go hungry now for certain, and that was a weight off his mind. He put aside the class notes and assignments that Hermione had sent for something to work on the next day, then opened his letter.

 _Greetings, Harry,_

 _All hail the mighty prankster! I can't believe you didn't take us with you. Yesterday's Prophet is a golden moment in the Weasley family history and is decorating the wall in our dorm. Though I don't envy your behind, me and Fred have first-hand experience and are leery of in-class potions experiments now._

 _We've been watching the staff today (and especially Snape) and they didn't seem particularly agitated. We think, either, he hasn't told anyone, or, he knows where you are and is thinking you'll show yourself when you are hungry. Ron once ran away, when he was six, but he only lasted two hours because he forgot about food. I don't think Mum even knew he had left._

 _We have initiated Hermione as an honorary Weasley today, with an introduction to the Hogwarts house elves and a tour of the kitchens. (Hence the hamper.) That girl has got serious potential! By the way, she already got our help distracting so she could get breakfast this morning, so she hasn't given you away since you asked her not to say anything._

 _Our lips are sealed._

 _Fred and George_

 _P.S Hermione says the Herbology work is due tomorrow._

Harry was impressed with the letter. Joking aside, they had given him a few things to think about. First, there was Snape-that was definitely a puzzle-he had been expecting that Snape would be in a towering rage. And his punishment: it sounded like Fred and George might have had it worse, if he was honest. Yes, Snape hated him and his words were cutting, but with some distance between them, Harry could forget about him and think about his friends instead. Then, there were the house elves. Harry thought about Dobby and wondered if any of the Hogwart's house elves would know him.

Then, a couple of hours later, Snape's terse letter arrived. Harry did not know what to think. Did he really know about the Dursley's? How could Snape know? Who else knew? These thoughts sent him into turmoil. But the balm, the apology and he had called him Harry! Was this really Snape? He recognised the handwriting from the detailed insults he was accustomed to reading on his essays. And was it safe to reply?

When he was sure it was dark and no-one would see the owl emerging from his window he sent a short reply.

 _Thank you, but I don't trust you. HP_


	6. Chapter 6 House Elves and Other Allies

Disclaimer: not mine; not for profit

Chapter 6: House Elves and other Allies

It was almost 11pm when the non-descript owl landed on the window sill in front of Severus Snape. He detached the note and saw that it was not his own letter returned to him. And that was enough. The boy was alive and likely nearby; he had something to write with, so he was probably not hidden in the Forbidden Forest; he had thanked him - a tentative beginning - and he was wary - that was only to be expected. He made a cursory tour of the castle, only docking points from one courting couple for being out after curfew, and retired for the night.

The next morning Snape entered his guest bedroom and picked up the parchment he had left on the desk. His guilty conscience had kept him up scheming through the night. He was going to teach the boy those things he had never had a chance to learn: self-respect, self-control, and excellent study habits. He had sympathy for him, yes, but coddling him would not help him in the long run. He wanted Harry to accept his authority, so he would send a punishment task. Not lines though: he needed the boy to reveal more of himself. An essay would be better.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am gratified to see that you are in a situation where you are able to write. Please complete your first punishment task and send it to me by nightfall._

 _ **Define the word: Emergency.**_

 _ **Give three examples of when you have responded appropriately to an event and three when you have not. Consider how you may have acted differently.**_

 _ **The task will be graded Pass/Fail and will be repeated until Pass criteria are met.**_

 _Severus Snape._

Snape smirked.

"Elise," he called.

"Yes, Mr Potions Master, sir."

"Did you remove Harry Potter's trunk to Gryffindor Tower?"

"No, Mr Potion Master, sir."

That posed another puzzle. Where had the trunk gone?

"Very well. Can you owl this letter and pain potion to Harry Potter?"

Taking the items from him she disappeared.

* * *

Harry awakened to a sudden pop. He looked around in alarm, then saw a small figure standing beside his bed.

"Dobby?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I is not Dobby, Mr Harry Potter, sir, I Is Elise."

"It's very kind of you to visit me, Elise, but it's a little early," said Harry warily. "Do you know Dobby?" Now that he looked carefully, he could see that Elise was older and smaller than Dobby. She seemed to be a lot cleaner and calmer too.

"No sir, Elise is a Hogwarts house elf. Elise has never been away from the castle."

"Never mind, Elise. What have you got there?" Harry switched on his bedside light to see better.

"Mr Potion's Master is sending you a pain potion, Harry Potter, and a letter." Harry looked around wildly.

"Can Professor Snape find me here, Elise?" he asked desperately.

"Not if you tells the Room, no, Mr Harry Potter, sir."

"And do _you_ have to tell Professor Snape that I'm here?"

"Only if he asks me, sir, but he doesn't know about the Come and Go Room, so he won't asks me. Don't worry Mr Harry Potter, sir." She patted his arm. "Most wizards thinks house elves is for cooking and cleaning and bringing and that's what they asks about."

"Thank you, Elise," said Harry, much relieved. "Can you maybe visit me later, if you're not too busy?"

"Just shouts my name and I can pop to you, Mr Harry Potter, sir."

"Okay. Thanks Elise."

"Goodbye, Mr Harry Potter, sir."

Harry opened the letter and groaned aloud. He punched his pillow until he was breathless and collapsed face down onto the bed. He wanted to scream in frustration. He could hear the sarcastic tone and feel the smug amusement dripping from the letter. Snape knew exactly how to get under his skin. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep now.

Harry took a long bath and put more balm on his injuries. They were much faded even from the night before and Harry doubted he needed the pain potion now. He put it aside in case he got uncomfortable later. Much calmer, he ate a breakfast of bread, bacon and fruit. This morning, he would use Hermione's notes to do his school work first. He imagined a pin-board behind his desk and retrieved a set of folders he had purchased in Diagon Alley, one for each of his subjects. He pinned up the class schedule she had sent and the first letter from Professor Snape. He had never had a written apology before, and he liked it.

Next, he set to organising the class-notes into his folders. He had a couple of spare folders so he entitled one of them: Letters and put in his correspondence from Hermione and Fred and George. He really hoped they would write again today. The second folder he labelled: Snape. He put today's letter inside that folder, intending to write down anything he could find to help him escape the guardianship later. It was still only 7.30am so he found the homework he had completed last night and penned a letter.

 _Dear Hermione, Fred and George_

 _Thank you for everything you have done for me. I'm sending the Herbology homework now. You would be proud of me, Hermione: I've got a desk here with everything organised. I wonder why we don't get our own desks in Gryffindor dorms. Wouldn't it be easier? Perhaps you could ask Professor McGonagall._

 _I've had two owls from Professor Snape. The first one was almost nice. I think he knows something about the Dursleys, but I don't know how. He knew I was hurt, but I didn't even tell Ron. The second one was vile. He set a punishment essay that means I have to tell him stuff that I don't want him to know. I'm trying to work out how to write it without giving anything away and that is giving me a headache. Come to think of it, he sent me a pain potion. Maybe he knew the essay would give me a headache. How can he know stuff like that? He doesn't know me. Can you think of any minor emergencies from last year, or invent some. (Fred? George? I know how creative you are.) Yes, it's for Snape's essay and I have to owl it back to him this evening._

 _Love Harry_

* * *

At breakfast in the Great Hall, the Weasley twins were intercepted by Professor McGonagall and asked to visit her in her Gryffindor office before their first class.

"We've got Divination, Professor Trelawny will have predicted that we will be late," Fred grinned.

"That may very well be," sniffed Professor McGonagall. "Nonetheless, I will write you a late-pass if you should need it."

Fortunately, this was after the arrival of the owls, and they had agreed to meet Hermione at lunchtime to compose a reply to Harry.

"I don't think we've been caught doing anything yet, George," mused Fred.

"Could be about Ron, I suppose. But she didn't speak to Percy," his brother replied.

When they arrived in the office, Proffessors McGonagal and Snape were standing together and their youngest brother was seated on a hard chair. There were two empty chairs next to him.

"Sit down, boys," indicated Professor McGonagall, as Professor Snape took the seat behind her desk and she remained standing. The boys exchanged glances. "Surprised as I am to say this, you are not in any trouble, today. In fact, Professor Snape wishes to commend you, but circumstances dictate that this should remain private."

"The three of you performed a great service to Mr Potter when you removed him from his relative's home with your foolish stunt, this summer," Snape began in a serious tone. "I wish to reward you for your action. It turns out he was in more danger than any of the staff were aware. Mr Ronald Weasley, you will be allowed to return to classes after our meeting. The essays you have been assigned still stand and you will submit them to Professor McGonagall by next Monday. You will think carefully in future before you embark on any more reckless behaviour or your father will be in attendance."

Ron blushed furiously, uncertain whether he was being chastised or rewarded. But he was pleased to be released.

"Misters Weasley, you will each gain 50 points for Gryffindor, which will be credited gradually through the term for small, helpful acts you perform for Professor McGonagall, as we need to avoid explaining a sudden large again in points. I trust you will be discrete in this."

"Thank you, Professor," they replied in annoying unison. They didn't really care much about house points, but anything that earned them a bit of leeway with Professor Snape was useful.

"Now, I must ask you all, in confidence, to tell me what you can of Harry's life with the Dursley's"

The boys exchanged glances but did not speak.

"I understand your reluctance, but I wish to ensure he never has to return there," Snape lied smoothly. "I visited their home last night and saw the locks on his bedroom door. Do you know, for example, how long he was locked up for?"

"Well, we know he didn't want to go back last summer," said Ron. "He didn't say much except that they hated magic and I must say his uncle looked murderous when he collected him from King's Cross. They put a lock on Hedwig's cage so he couldn't write to us."

"We think he only got locked in after the thing with the house elf. He was really upset to get the blame and he wanted to use magic to let Hedwig out and tell someone, but he was scared he'd be expelled," said Fred. "They put bars on his windows and he hardly got any food."

"We had to pick the lock on the cupboard under the stairs because they had his school trunk under there. There was a kid's drawing stuck on the inside of the door that said 'Harry's Room.' He said it was his bedroom before he got his Hogwart's letter. He thought you knew, Professor McGonagall, because that was the address on his first letter." said George. At this, she looked rather pale.

Snape made notes as they spoke, then probed for more.

"The house elf?"

"Well we don't know who it belonged to but his name is Dobby," began Ron

"He told Harry he couldn't go back to Hogwarts," added Fred. "Said it would be too dangerous and bad things would happen."

"Turns out he had been stealing all Harry's post to try and make him think his friends didn't care about him. Anyway, that made Harry really mad and he chased the blighter out of his room to try to get the letters. Dobby kept trying to make him promise not to come back to Hogwarts, but Harry refused, and that's when he dumped the pudding on the dinner guest," explained George.

"He said his master hadn't sent him and the elf kept trying to punish himself, but we know house elves can't disobey or give away secrets so we reckon it was most likely a mean prank," reasoned Ron.

"Thank you, I will investigate and hope to get Mr Potter's record expunged of this misdemeanour," said Professor Snape in measured tones. That, he decided, was enough to shift the attitude of the Weasley's for now. He held off asking about physical abuse as it seemed that Potter had hidden it well. "You may return to class now. Be sure that you keep this conversation to yourselves."

At lunchtime, Hermione and the twins were joined by Ron outside the castle with their sandwiches. Ron had been besieged by the other second year boys, who thought the escapade with the car very impressive, so it was his first chance to catch up with Hermione in private.

"I had to write about the Statute of Secrecy yesterday," said Ron glumly. "Six bloody feet!"

"Ron, quit grousing. You got caught little bro, so suck it up," said Fred slapping him on the back. "Come on, you got in the newspaper. You made history."

Ron laughed ruefully, "I wish Dad had seen it that way. Anyway let's make a list for Harry." Hermione got out quill and parchment and they compiled a list.

Emergencies

1\. jinxed broom

2\. Troll in the bathroom

3\. Hagrids dragon

4\. Unicorn/Voldemort

5\. Philosopher's Stone

6\. locked in with no means of communication at the Dursley's

7\. lost in the Floo network

"Bloody hell, Harry is always involved in scrapes, isn't he?" Ron commented. "We got seven that Snape might already know about. Easy."

"Okay, Hermione add 8. Bathroom emergency- getting caught short on a Muggle bus or something." said George.

"Good one! How about 9. Wardrobe malfunction- splitting your trousers in a public place-and that's why wizards should always wear robes," laughed Fred.

"That should be enough. I'll do the letter now," said Hermione.

 _Dear Harry_

 _The main thing you need to know is Snape is trying to get you away from the Dursley's. He was in Little Whinging yesterday and he asked Fred, George and Ron questions about what they saw when they rescued you. I guess you know what they could have told him. I hope you're not mad with them but he really seemed like he was going to help with them. He also wanted to help get the underage magic thing from your record. I know you don't like him, but maybe he's not that bad. Just think about it Harry._

 _Here's a list with our ideas. One of us will write again tonight._

 _Love_

 _Hermione x_

 _P.S. Ron is back in class today. That was Snape as well._

"Are you sending him kisses?" asked Ron indignantly

"Shut up, Ronald. It's just a Muggle convention." She punched his arm

"Bloody violent woman."

"Come on, we need to get to the owlery before Potions," replied Hermione.

"No, we don't. Look it's Hedwig," pointed Fred. "That owl is something special."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hedwig arrived with the letter. Harry had spent a productive morning on his school work, finding he could concentrate much better on his own. He had even succeeded turning a mouse into a teapot with a very detailed willow pattern on only his fourth attempt, which was much quicker than he usually managed in class. He had been steadfastly ignoring Snape's assignment.

The letter set his heart racing. He wanted to believe it; he feared to believe it. Could he really be free of the Dursleys? Snape was trying to help, but could he really go up against Dumbledore? There had been people in the past, primary school teachers who had tried. Yet nothing ever changed. In fact, it often got worse. But Snape was a powerful wizard; Harry could sense it. Maybe. Just maybe things could change. He still didn't want Snape to be his guardian, but there was no sense in antagonising him. He would write the assignment.

 _Emergency: this is a situation that is unexpected and puts you in danger of injury or death. It is a situation where action needs to be taken quickly._

 _My 'emergencies' where I think I did the right thing._

 _This summer I got lost in the Floo network and arrived alone in Borgin and Burke's shop. I hid until I could get out of the shop unnoticed and then took an uphill route to try to get to a higher place from where I might see a familiar landmark. I did not know who to trust so I did not ask for directions. I was fortunate in meeting Hagrid, who helped my find the Weasley's. Avoiding suspicious people is a good thing to do in an emergency._

 _Last year a troll was loose in the school dungeons and my friend was alone in a second-floor bathroom. She didn't know about the troll. The adults had left with the headmaster and the prefects would not listen so I persuaded Ron to come with me to warn her. This turned into an emergency when we found the troll was in the bathroom with her. I distracted the troll by jumping on its back and sticking my wand up its nose, while Ron managed to levitate its club and knock it out. Working together with a friend is a good thing to do in an emergency._

 _During a quidditch match my broom was jinxed. I held on as best I could and shouted loudly for help. My team-mates got in position to catch me. I was lucky that another friend in the crowd was able to cause a distraction and break the jinx. Staying calm and trusting your friends is a good thing to do in an emergency but having medical staff on hand during quidditch matches might be a sensible precaution for those in authority to take._

 _My emergencies where I did not do the right thing._

 _Last year Hagrid hatched a dragon egg in his hut. This was potentially an emergency as his hut is wooden. I helped to secretly evacuate the dragon to a reserve by carrying it up the astronomy tower at midnight. With hindsight, I should have tried to persuade Hagrid to take the dragon to the astronomy tower himself._

 _During a detention, I met the wraith of Voldemort drinking blood from a unicorn. I did nothing. I was rescued by a centaur who lifted me onto his back and ran away. I should have tried to run away as well, though I doubt I could have run fast enough in the dark. Doing nothing is never a good reaction._

 _Two days ago, I misinterpreted an event as an emergency. Getting stranded on the wrong side of platform 9 ¾ and missing the Hogwarts Express seemed like an emergency because in my head, if I didn't go to school I would have to go back to the Dursley's. Being surrounded by muggles staring at me and my owl made me panic. I had a way to ask for help and people I could have asked but I didn't think of that idea._

"Elise!" Harry shouted. He almost fell off his chair as she popped right beside him into the room.

"Hello, Mr Harry Potter, sir. How can I helps you?" she asked with a bow.

"Erm… I don't know. What can you do, Elise?"

"I does whatever wizards ask, Mr Harry Potter, sir. Mr Potions Master is my master but he only asks for tea sometimes and some fetching. I be fetching Mr Harry Potter's clothes, yesterday," she announced proudly.

"Professor Snape bought those clothes for me?"

"Yes, Mr Harry Potter, sir."

"But why?"

"You is his son, sir."

"No, I'm not," yelled Harry indignantly.

"Magic says you are, sir," cringed Elise.

"Sorry for shouting, Elise. It's not your fault. I didn't agree to it. I won't agree to it. He might not be as bad as the Dursley's, but I won't let anyone who hates me have power over me."

"You likes the clothes, Mr Harry Potter," Elise asked timidly. "I be choosing them."

"Yes, Elise. I've never had such nice clothes before. Thank you for choosing them."

"Mr Potion Master tells me to buy them, sir," she replied slyly.

"You can't buy trust, Elise. But I suppose I should say thank you to him." Harry sat down at his desk and penned a quick note.


	7. Chapter 7 Threats and Nightmares

Consequences Chapter 7: Threats and Nightmares

When Snape saw Harry's essay and letter on his desk after his last lesson, he was pleasantly surprised. The fact that Harry had received his trunk of new clothes confirmed his belief that Harry must be in the castle and he resolved to investigate further. The fact that he had completed the punishment meant that he was compliant. Snape had been prepared for defiance. He set another two tasks for the next day- a letter of apology to the Weasley family and 500 lines- then went outside onto the castle lawn. He summoned an owl and attached the letters. He watched carefully as it flew directly towards the castle and entered a small window on the seventh floor.

His relief was palpable. Snape made his way up the staircases to the top of the castle. He prowled along the corridors unlocking every empty classroom that faced onto the front of the castle, checking behind tapestries for hidden doors and inspecting statues for enchantments. He found nothing. Sighing, he continued to the owlery and wrote another note.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I believe you are safe within the castle. Can you assure me that you have sufficient food? I must insist that you eat three balanced meals every day and take snacks between meals mid-morning and mid-afternoon. I will attempt to send a hot meal tonight with a house elf. Please notify me of its arrival._

 _Severus Snape._

When Elise passed the first letter to Harry, he sighed and got out his parchment.

"I should have written to apologise to Mr Weasley without being told. Thanks for quizzing me on History of Magic, Elise. It was much less boring with you. You can go now."

"Goodbye, Mr Harry Potter, sir" she replied and popped away. He was feeling thoroughly guilty and reminded of his stupidity an hour later when the second letter arrived. The thought that Snape was concerned about his meals seemed kindness that he did not deserve. He thought about the week of near starvation that had followed Uncle Vernon's ire, then he used the same owl to return the letter of apology to Snape, hoping that he would forward it straight away that evening. He was about to start the lines. 'I will think before I act or Professor Snape will make me regret it',(cringing at the implied threat), when Elise appeared with a steaming plate of Shepherd's Pie.

He pushed aside his parchment, making a space for her to place it on the desk. He loved Shepherd's Pie.

"Tell Professor Snape, thank you, Elise," he said in dismissal.

"No, Mr Harry Potter, sir. I is to make sure you eats it all up," she smirked at him.

"I'm not a toddler," huffed Harry. His gratitude for the food was quickly replaced by annoyance that he was being supervised. "Why can't he just leave me alone."

"You is a naughty boy, Mr Harry Potter, sir," said Elise. "Mr Potion Master, he is very worried about you. He is sending you a nice dinner _and_ dessert. Elise will have to keep the dessert if you is naughty."

"He really does think I'm a toddler. I'm being scolded by a house elf now." Harry blew on his pie and began to eat. It was delicious. About three quarters through the plate he put down his fork.

"I don't need dessert Elise, I'm full now, thank you. Perhaps I could put a warming charm on this and finish it before I go to bed. Now will you tell Professor Snape, thank you and that I'm used to smaller meals."

Elise looked at him sharply but obeyed. A moment later she arrived with a plate of treacle tart and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Professor Snape says you can have these later too, Mr Harry Potter, sir." She looked a little disgruntled, as if she did not agree with her master.

"Are you still cross with me, Elise?" asked Harry, not wanting to argue with the one living creature he had to talk to.

"Mr Potions Master, is a kind father. You is deserving a smack and you gets a pudding."

"He's not my father, but I'm glad about the pudding. Anyway, he can't smack me here."

"You think he can't. You is not knowing much about magic, Mr Harry Potter, sir."

"What do you mean, Elise?"

"He can be sending you a charmed slipper, if you is naughty," she told him triumphantly.

"He might send one tomorrow. He said I'd have a spanking on Wednesday," Harry looked dejected and at once Elise was sympathetic.

"Don't worry Mr Harry Potter, sir. Your grandad sent a charmed slipper to your dad in his dorm many times when he is playing naughty pranks."

"Did you know my dad, Elise?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, Mr James Potter, is a naughty boy, and always he is laughing, but he doesn't like his dorm mates to see his red bottom." Harry didn't much like the sound of that, but he reflected, at least he had his privacy in his room. He thought about how he hated Dudley watching Uncle Vernon's punishments when he was little.

"Well, please tell Professor Snape that I appreciate the pudding and the hot chocolate, Elise. And that I know I don't deserve his kindness." With that Elise disappeared and Harry began his lines. His hand was sore and he was feeling suitably mortified 196 lines later when Ron's owl arrived.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you, mate? It's great to be back in class today, though I had a howler from Mum in the Great Hall today. Imagine her normal shouting voice and multiply it by about 50. That's how loud it was. It was so embarrassing having my bum threatened in front of the whole school I almost wished I was still on suspension. Malfoy loved it, of course and Hermione had to stop me hexing him after._

 _I'm sending all the notes and homework from Hermione, are you sure you really want them? We had Snape this afternoon and guess what? He didn't take any points and he stopped Neville making a cauldron-melting mistake. It was a bit creepy really. Fred says do you want any more food? I can't believe Hermione got to see the kitchens before I did. Some brothers, they are! The new First Years are tiny. There's this one boy, Colin Creevy, who is running around taking photos of everything. I think he might be even smaller than you!_

 _Write soon_

 _Ron_

Harry laughed. That was just what he needed. He wished he could see Ron and the others. He missed them. Organising Hermione's notes into their correct folders, he stroked her familiar, neat hand-writing. ' _Time for second dinner_ ,' he thought. Harry changed into his pyjamas and nibbled contentedly on his food. With a full stomach, he became drowsy, and even though it was before nine o'clock he was soon fast asleep.

Four hours later, Harry awoke sweating and crying. He had dreamt Mrs Weasley had sent a howler telling him that Mr Weasley had lost his job and it was all Harry's fault. They had forbidden him to be friends with Ron and said he could never stay with them again. Then, she had sent her charmed wooden spoon that had chased Harry round and round his room swiping at his behind until he had collapsed exhausted on the bed letting it beat him until he was bruised. It was, he decided, his worst nightmare because he deserved all of it. He hoped upon hope that Mr Weasley would be alright.

On impulse, he sent a letter.

* * *

Snape had not gone to bed when the owl tapped on his window.

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I'm having a nightmare. Do you have a potion that could help?_

 _Harry Potter._

He sent Elise with tea and a calming draught, and orders to report back when Harry had fallen asleep. It was another hour before the little elf returned to tell him that Harry was suffering from a guilty conscience.

"He shouldn't be alone now," sighed Snape. "He's a brave boy to ask for help. Perhaps he will be brave enough to come back to me soon. I need to find a way to make it possible for him."

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sending you a photo that is very special to me. It was taken during my fourth year at Hogwarts before the dark times began. You will recognise your mother. She was my best friend. After your parents were murdered, I made a promise. I promised to protect you and keep you safe._

 _Your whereabouts was hidden from me until you returned to the magical world at the beginning of the first year. Then I confess, I made a terrible error of judgement. You see Harry, though your mother was a special friend, your father was an enemy- much like you are with Mr Malfoy- and you so resembled your father, that I decided that you were as arrogant and spoilt as he was. Hence, I made a point of belittling you and assigning unfair punishments in class, even while I attempted to keep you safe from real harm from Quirrell._

 _I bitterly regret that I have given you every reason to distrust and despise me, as now I see you in real need of assistance. The Dursley's have signed over permanent guardianship to me, so you need never go back to them. However, I know that you have good reason to reject this guardianship._

 _I want to explain what this guardianship would mean for you: First you would not want for food, shelter, clothing or medicine. These are rights and withholding them is at least neglect, at worst- and you have experienced the worst- abuse. Secondly, you would be accountable to me for your behaviour. You will never be punished for something you did not do, as you were at the Dursley's and you will never be punished for accidental magic. However, you will be punished when you deserve it. This means that when you return to my quarters any part of the punishment not yet completed, will be completed. I would be doing you a disservice to be lenient. I think your conscience knows this and it is causing your nightmares. Thirdly, I am here for you. I can give you help and guidance when you need it, day or night. Academic or personal, it does not matter Harry._

 _I want you to be successful and happy, as your mother would have wished. You can write to me with any questions, but I hope you will come to me in person._

 _Severus Snape._


	8. Chapter 8-Advice

Chapter 8: Advice

Harry woke late next morning and found a new owl sitting patiently beside Hedwig on her perch. He detached the letter and gazed in wonder at the photo which fell out of the folds. His mother, just a few years older than he was now, and a boy, thin, pasty and smiling shyly, but unmistakably Professor Snape. He read the letter, trying to reconcile the young boy and the measured reassuring words with the man he thought he knew.

Part of him wanted to make that leap of faith and leave the room immediately. The other part of him counselled caution. Besides at 9.15 in the morning, the corridors would be full of students and he had no wish to encounter others. He decided to write to his friends for opinions- the evening would be the best time to go- if he was going. He had plenty of work to keep himself occupied all day. He wrote separately to each of his four friends, putting aside the letters until nearer lunchtime to send. He attacked the lines Professor Snape had assigned and gave himself breaks to read some class notes after every 50 lines completed. Elise popped in to remind him to eat lunch and arranged a generous plateful from the fridge for him when he confessed to forgetting about breakfast.

During the afternoon, Harry asked the Room for books about the Statute of Secrecy and wrote the very dull essay that Professor Dumbledore had assigned. He posted this and his lines to Professor Snape using Hedwig as his location was not really a secret anymore. At teatime a flurry of owls arrived.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Only you know when you are ready to face Professor Snape. If he really cared about your Mum, I think he will be fair to you. After all he has got you free of the Dursley's. That's got to be a positive. You're right that he can't be your legal guardian unless you sign as well, so you will still have a choice, even if you go to him. I hope you do it soon so we can see you, but I don't want you to feel pressured._

 _Love_

 _Hermione x_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Don't do it! Imagine having that greasy git looking over your shoulder all year. Fair-play to him for getting rid of the Dursley's but you don't want a professor for a guardian. We'll think of a way to smuggle you out of school if you want mate._

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for writing to apologise, dear. It really was a very silly thing to do. Arthur would have never been able to live with himself if something had happened to you boys while you were in that wretched car. He blames himself for doing all those illegal enchantments. It was very kind of you to send the money for Ron's new wand. He will be allowed to get a new one at Christmas._

 _Professor Snape has written to explain why you were feeling so desperate. I'm sorry I didn't realise things were so bad with your relatives. But it really is very naughty of you to run away from him. If I didn't know he would deal with you appropriately, I would threaten to spank you myself. Young man, you need to march yourself down to his office and apologise for the trouble and worry you have caused. It is not the Gryffindor way to hide from your problems._

 _Love and hugs_

 _Molly Weasley._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Would we choose Professor Snape for a dad? Probably not. But the main reason would be he's likely to be a little over-zealous. Do you want someone checking over your homework, tidying your appearance, making sure you don't eat too much sugar? Then go for it._

 _Fred and George_

* * *

 _Dear Harry_

 _Having received your assignments, I assume you will not be returning tonight. In that case I must ask you to prepare for bed at 8.30pm. I will be sending a slipper to administer your spanking for the illegal aspects of your misdemeanour. You need to bend over the side of your bed and lower your pyjama trousers. The slipper will spank you on any available part of your body until you comply with this requirement, then it will give you 12 spanks. So, if you comply immediately the punishment will be least. You still have the option to come to me at any time this evening or tonight._

 _Severus Snape._

* * *

Harry was in turmoil. He appreciated Hermione's encouragement, felt angry that Ron had called Snape a greasy git, was embarrassed that Mrs Weasley had pretty much called him a coward and thought Fred and George's warning about what he might be letting himself in for sounded both terrible and wonderful. In the end, it was Snape's letter that clinched it for tonight. He decided he would rather take an anonymous slippering than be punished by the man himself. It might hurt more, he realised, but he could deal with pain; it was the humiliation that he was not ready for.

He ate the pasta that Elise brought him without tasting it, then refused dessert. He took a long bath and watched the clock tick painfully slow minutes away. At 8.20 he got out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel. He was rubbing his hair dry when the owl released the slipper at the window. As it soared across the room towards him, he lifted the towel above his waist and lay across the bed. He grabbed a pillow tightly for comfort and waited. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the slipper systematically spanked alternating right and left buttock for eight strokes then targeting his sit-spots for the remaining four. It dropped to the floor. Harry let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. What was all the fuss about? He had been psyching himself up to take a beating of Vernon Dursley's scale, but he just felt a mild stinging and a sense of peace. He slid under the covers without bothering with his pyjamas and fell asleep.

That night he did not dream.

* * *

In his quarters Snape was berating himself for sending the slipper. True he had charmed it with a punishment meant for a younger child, but surely Harry would need comfort afterwards. At he sent Elise to check on Harry and was pleased to hear he was asleep and did not seem agitated.

A knock on the door revealed Hermione Granger in the company of the Weasley twins.

"Professor, may we speak to you about Harry?" she began tentatively.

"You may step inside, first," he replied austerely.

"Harry asked our opinion about coming to you today, sir," she continued, "and though we said he probably should, we wanted to ask you-will you be fair to him now?"

Professor Snape glared at her but she refused to be cowed. Finally, he replied. "Though I believe the relationship between Mr Potter and myself to be a private matter, I can assure you that he will come to no harm with me. My opinion of him has somewhat altered."

Hermione let out a breath. "Thank you for speaking to us, sir," she ventured.

"You are a loyal friend, Miss Granger. See that your loyalty does not lead you into further misdemeanours," he said repressively.

"Good-night, sir," she said, and the three made a quick escape.

"It's like he knows everything," Fred commented. "I swear he can read minds. I was just thinking about visiting the kitchens while we're down this way."

"Better not, tonight," said George. "We've just escaped the dungeons with our skin, shouldn't push our luck."

"You, Miss Hermione Granger, are our hero!" said Fred, swinging her around exuberantly.

"A veritable lioness," added George taking over from his brother. "Those second years don't appreciate you; you should come and play with us."

"Harry appreciates me," she retorted.

"Oh, that's how it is, brother mine! We can't compete with the Boy-Who-Lived," teased Fred.

"You know he's oblivious, don't you?" asked George gently.

"Yes," sighed Hermione, "he's a boy and he's twelve. What should I expect?"

"Heart-ache," said Fred sadly. "Just like us, rejected!"

"You two are my new best friends and anyway, how could I pick? I'm not even pretending I know who is who."

* * *

The next morning Harry wrote to Professor Snape.

 _May I come this evening at 7pm?_

 _Harry_


	9. Chapter 9-Truce

Chapter 9 Truce

A day of waiting did nothing to help Harry's nerves. He replied to the early morning owl from Hermione sending homework and telling her of his decision- reasoning that if she knew as well, he couldn't back out. He carefully packed his trunk, practising a folding spell from the book of household charms. Then he made a list of all the useful books that the Room had found for him so that he could find them in the library later.

At half past six he put on his invisibility cloak and made his way down to the dungeons. As he approached Snape's quarters he removed it and folded it to fit a pocket in his robes.

Harry knocked at the door and waited nervously. When Snape opened it, his expression was neutral.

"Enter," he said, stepping back to make room for Harry to pass.

"Thank you for the photograph, sir," began Harry. Snape pointed him to the sofa, where a tray of tea and biscuits waited on top of a low table. Harry sat and clasped his hands together tightly to stop himself from trembling.

"Thank you for coming, Harry. It is brave of you," said Snape, pouring the tea. "You must have a lot of questions."

"What's going to happen now, sir?"

"Well Harry, you have a room in my quarters and you will stay here this week. You have not completed your grounding, I believe." Snape looked at Harry sternly, to check he was accepting these words calmly. "You have completed your written punishments, so you will do your homework and classwork, and we will get to know each other in the evenings."

"Are you going to spank me, sir?" asked Harry blushing.

"Do you think you deserve it?" replied Snape. There was a long silence, but Snape waited to let Harry sort out his emotions.

"Yes," he whispered quietly, "but I'm scared."

"We will wait," said Snape. "When you are ready, you may ask me to punish you. Risking your life is the most serious offence of all Harry, and will always earn you a trip over my lap."

"No," said Harry quickly, "that's worse. I'll worry about it until it's over. Can we just do it now please?"

"Very well, go to your room and prepare for bed, Harry. I will be in shortly." Snape reached out and squeezed Harry's arm in reassurance.

"Will you tell me what you are going to do?"

"Very well. Because this is most serious and I want you to have maximum deterrent I will remove all obstruction for your punishment. I will use only my hand this time, and as you are 12 years old, you will receive 12 spanks."

Harry nodded and left the room deep in thought. He knew it was fair, lenient even, but he was still terrified.

* * *

Snape paced the room as he waited for Harry. He felt the responsibility of Harry's trust and needed to find the balance between punishing enough to assuage Harry's guilty conscience, but not so much that he inspired fear in the boy. Finally, he entered the room. Harry was seated on the bed, without his glasses, looking too small, too frail. He stood as Snape approached and Snape sat down next to him. He guided Harry over his lap and lowered his pyjama trousers. Harry gasped and tensed.

"Harry, why are you in this position?" Snape asked gently.

"Because I did something stupid and dangerous and I could have been killed."

"Exactly. This spanking is a warning of what you can expect if you ever do anything so reckless again." He landed a ringing slap and waited a moment for Harry to recover. When Harry was breathing calmly he continued until he had administered ten firm spanks. Harry was sobbing quietly now.

"I will not tolerate you risking your life Harry. You are too precious to me."

"I'm sorry," wailed Harry. "I promise I'll never do it again."

"You will have two more spanks and then we are done," replied Snape, "these will be extra hard to make you remember." Snape steeled himself and aimed for the tender skin at the top of Harry's thighs, delivering a stinging slap to each side. It broke his heart to hear Harry's squeals of pain. He rested his hand on Harry's back and allowed the child a few moments to weep. Then he helped him to his feet, righted his pyjamas and pulled Harry forward into a firm embrace.

Harry's arms went around his neck and he wept into his chest. He seemed far more upset than the punishment should have warranted.

"You are forgiven, Harry. It is over now."

"Thank you, sir, for being so kind to me."

"You deserve kindness, Harry. You should have had it from me from the moment we met. I deeply regret that I did not show you kindness then. But now you shall have kindness every day, but, mind me Harry, if you need it you will have correction too. I expect diligence, respect and obedience from you and it return you can expect me to be careful of all your needs."

Harry pulled back and smiled through his tears. "I'll probably be an insufferable brat."

Snape ruffled his hair, "And I will be cranky and bad-tempered until I have had my coffee in the morning. I am not expecting perfection, just an honest attempt to take care of yourself and be a good student. Now, Elise will bring us some fresh tea before bedtime. Come into the living room."

Harry felt abashed as he sat down carefully on the sofa. Snape had not been harsh or hateful about the spanking. He knew that Mr Weasley had spanked Ron bare, with a slipper. He had thought he deserved to get the same. But now he was forgiven and was being given tea. He vowed to himself that he was going to be polite and obedient and do his best to make Snape proud of him.

"Thank you, Elise," said Snape, "Can you make sure all of Mr Potter's belongings are returned to his room, tonight?" He turned to Harry. "Do you have homework?"

"No, sir, I owled everything to Hermione this afternoon," he explained.

"Oh yes, your little accomplice," teased Snape. "I believe I owe her a detention."

"Please don't punish her," begged Harry. "She was just looking out for me."

"I thought you might like to see her tomorrow," said Snape. "I can hardly admit to visits from your friends while you are grounded now, can I?"

"Oh," said Harry, blushing again as he realised. "Thank you."

"Now we need to talk about the guardianship, Harry. You need to know that whatever you decide, you will not go back to the Dursley's."

"Elise said that magic had given me to you. What did she mean?"

"House elves understand things differently from wizards, Harry. They feel our magic in a way we are not consciously aware of. She understood my vow to protect you first, then after I visited the Dursley's, my intention that I would care for you and make sure you could never be abused again. They signed you over to me and the contract would become binding with your signature. I think she also understood your need for a parent and in her own way was trying to help you come to terms with it."

"But does it really mean I am your son?"

"It does if you want it to, Harry. If you truly feel it, our magic will connect and we will form a bond as father and son. I desire this, but you must decide freely. Professor Dumbledore will find a family suited to your needs, if you wish him to look."

"I don't want him to look. He doesn't understand. Can we try this week? See if we can be okay with each other?"

"That's very sensible, Harry," said Snape, pushing back his disappointment. "We'll talk about it again before you go back to Gryffindor Tower. Now, it's time for bed. Go and clean your teeth and I will come and say goodnight in a moment."

Harry thought about protesting his early bedtime but decided that he would like to lie on his stomach for a while and think about everything. He was smiling to himself as Snape entered the room.

"What are you so happy about? You should be sulking about your sore behind!" teased Snape.

"Elise has decorated my room, just like my other room. Just like home," replied Harry.

"Very sneaky," commented Snape. "I think that house elf must be a Slytherin."

"I don't stand a chance, with the two of you," sighed Harry.

Snape embraced him and kissed his forehead, then pulled back the covers so that he could climb into bed. Harry was a little startled so Snape swatted his bum lightly to chase him on his way.

"Ow," protested Harry half-heartedly as he lay down on his stomach and rubbed his behind.

"Go to sleep, my insufferable brat," said Snape affectionately.

"Your insufferable brat," echoed Harry. After Snape left he lay in bed giggling. _Maybe this was what it was like to have a father._


	10. Chapter 10- Explosion

Chapter 10 Explosion

The next morning, Snape woke Harry at 6.30 and told him to be ready for breakfast in half an hour. When Harry emerged, food was laid out on a kitchen counter and Snape sat on a high stool drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Harry took the stool alongside him shyly. He remembered what Snape had said about being grumpy in the morning so he did not speak. Eventually Snape began sharply:

"Do not wait to be invited to serve yourself Harry. This is home; you are not a guest."

"Thank you, sir," Harry took bacon, eggs, tomato and mushrooms from the platter and poured himself a glass of juice. He ate in silence until he spilled some tomato juice down his robes and gasped nervously. Snape looked up and waved his wand, cleaning the mess. He put down the newspaper.

"Harry, I'm not going to bite you. Stop panicking." Harry looked at him wide-eyed. "Perhaps we need to lay down some rules so that you know what to expect?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Okay. So, I expect you to dress before breakfast. We will eat together at 7am; tomorrow perhaps you will not need me to wake you. I will likely check on you as it is polite to be punctual. Yes, I expect you to be polite, but I think you have good manners already so that shouldn't be a problem." Snape thought for a moment. "You will never skip meals, because magic expends a great deal of energy and you are still growing. If I find that you are not able to remember to eat when you re-join your classmates, I will insist that you take meals with me." Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I don't feel hungry, sir,"

"You will eat what you can manage, even if it is only a few mouthfuls. I will give you a potion to increase your appetite for the next month. This will help you get into the habit of consuming a reasonable amount. I know you are strong, but you have the potential to be a lot stronger, both physically and magically." Harry flushed and looked at his plate. He didn't know how to take the intense concern that Snape was communicating in his tone. But Snape seemed to understand and became almost jovial.

"Now, if you throw food around, I may become irate, however small spills or accidents are not going to earn you admonishment. Do you have your wand?" Harry nodded.

"Copy me." He made a small leftward movement of his wand towards his plate.

"Scourgify. This spell cleans a surface." Harry managed to do the same on his plate.

"Now another one." He poured a small pool of juice onto the table and made a larger circular movement with his wand.

"Evenesco- This banishes the targeted substance."

"You use that one a lot in class," said Harry, recognising the spell.

"Yes, try it," smiled Snape. "It is extremely useful in reducing hazards." Harry was successful on his second attempt.

"Where do banished things go, sir?"

"There is a space below the castle."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, though mixing all those failed potions, I mean?

"The space has runes that render everything inert." Snape looked pleased at his question and Harry started to relax.

"Now another rule- your wand must be accessible to you at all times. Carry it in your clothing, not your bag. I will buy you a holster. That would be best."

"I have money, sir. I can buy it myself," protested Harry.

"Perhaps, in the past, that has been expected of you, but it is no longer the case. It is my duty to provide for you, and while I will not indulge your every whim, I am financially able to meet all your needs without inconveniencing myself."

"I do have a lot of money, sir. I would feel bad spending yours."

"That money will be useful to you after you graduate. Some further apprenticeships and training can be expensive and you will need to run a household then. We can arrange some lessons about finance as there will be many aspects of the wizarding world you are unaware of, as yet."

Harry looked a little dubious, but nodded.

"Now let us discuss your studies. Your grades are not too bad, with practical work generally surpassing the theory. You are an intelligent boy, so with that in mind, I expect a minimum grade of Exceeds Expectations in every piece of work you submit. This will be perfectly achievable if you do not leave homework until the last moment. In fact, you will need to allow time for improvements after I have read it over."

"Hermione usually checks it for me, sir," said Harry defensively.

"Well, she is not a teacher, and perhaps she doesn't make you do enough of your own thinking. This week we have ample time, so we can review your weaker areas from last year. When you have finished today's classwork, you can review your Astronomy lessons from last year. I will quiz you this evening."

"You're expecting me to know a whole year's worth of work?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Certainly," replied Snape. "Professor Sinistra will begin this year on the assumption of a degree of background knowledge. You will only fall further behind if you do not make an effort now to catch up." He looked at Harry speculatively. "You seem to have low expectations of yourself."

"I don't know if I can do it," explained Harry sulkily.

"Well, you won't know until you try, and I am here to help you."

"You'll be disappointed if I can't do it."

"Not if I see an honest effort, Harry. Come here."

Harry slid off his stool and stood in front of Snape. Snape put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "You can be whatever you want to be, Harry, believe it!" When Harry looked down he pulled him into his arms and rested his chin on the top of Harry's head. They drew comfort from each other for a moment, then Snape said, "It's time we did something about this bird's nest." He used a few spells to comb, create a parting and slick back Harry's hair.

Harry was irritated. It was his hair, and he liked it tousled. But he did not want to disappoint his guardian, so he bit back his temper. Snape was smiling at his work, so Harry tried to smile back. He left to clean his teeth and get out his schoolwork. When Harry saw himself in the mirror though, he was fuming, "I'm letting him control everything, and he's made me look like bloody Malfoy," he muttered to himself. He gripped the side of the sink and tried to rein in his anger. It was no good; the sink exploded in his hands, the mirror cracked and Harry's hair reverted to its usual chaos.

He slumped on the floor, breathing heavily.

"What on earth happened?" asked Snape, rushing in and surveying the scene.

Harry looked terrified. "I lost control." He confessed.

"Reparo," said Snape calmly, watching the mirror smooth over and the sink rebuild itself. "Now, come and sit on the bed. I think perhaps you are a bit overwhelmed by everything."

Harry took a moment to collect himself.

"I think I'm confused. One minute I want you to tell me what to do and the next I feel angry that I can't decide things myself. The hair was a step too far. I don't know why it mattered because it's such a little thing, but I still want to be me. I don't want to change everything."

"Harry, you are allowed to have an opinion. All I ask is that you try to express it calmly."

"Okay. I want to choose my own hairstyle."

"Well, that is a reasonable request. Would you perhaps consent to a haircut in Hogsmeade at the weekend? The hairdresser has hundreds of pictures and you can show him what you prefer."

"I'm sorry I exploded your bathroom. Maybe we could just look at the hairstyles first."

"I can see this is a sensitive topic for you." Snape pondered. "I'm going to give you a journal to write down things that are bothering you. I want you to spend half an hour a day writing. I won't read anything you don't want to show me, but it's dangerous for you to keep things bottled up at the moment. Do you know why your hair matters?"

"I think I control it," whispered Harry. "Once when I was little my aunt shaved most of it off and it had grown back by morning. I never need to get a haircut because it stays like this. If you take me to get a haircut, it might go back to the old style overnight and make you angry like my aunt."

"Harry," said Snape smiling, "I believe you may have inherited a special skill. Your paternal grandmother was Dorea Black, and the Black family have a line of metamorphmagi."

"What are they?"

"They can change their appearance at will, something you could find very useful in hiding from the public eye in future. I will find you something to read on the topic. There was a student who left last year with this talent. I will contact her and see if she has time to come and test you."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry humbly. "I don't deserve your kindness after the mess I made."

"Harry, my desire to help you is not conditional. It never will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you deliberately destroyed my whole apartment, I would still help you."

"You wouldn't be angry?" Harry was incredulous.

"I would certainly be angry. I would punish you, and you would make amends, but I would still help you in everything."

"I think I understand, but it might take me a while to believe you."

"I'm going to leave you to prepare my classroom now. You should have enough work to keep you out of mischief this morning. Elise will bring tea for you at 11 o'clock and you can call her if you need anything."

* * *

Harry asked Elise to deliver a quick note to Hermione to let everyone know he was fine, and to warn her about her impending 'detention', then he became absorbed in his school work. He had an essay to write for Professor McGonagall and he was determined that he would get it right first time. He made notes on what he should include and planned the most logical order to write it. When he came to write it, he was surprised to be finished in 30 minutes. Professor Lockhart had asked for a poem about how he saved a village from werewolves. Harry put that aside in disgust and got out his Astronomy charts to review. When Elise popped in with tea she taught him a song to remember the names of the 14 moons of Neptune.

At lunchtime, Snape sat down with Harry and asked about his morning.

"Do I really have to do this?" Harry asked, showing him the task from Lockhart. Snape went to his bookshelves and retrieved an old Defence textbook.

"Look at Chapter 4 in here instead and make notes on the characteristics and risks associated with a werewolf. I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about the Defence curriculum. This cannot be allowed to continue."

Harry showed Snape his Transfiguration essay. He made a couple of spelling corrections and told Harry he had done a good job. Harry couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"You will be joining Miss Granger and some others for a Potions review session at 4.30. You will get a chance to brew the Calming Draught that you missed, so it would be wise to look over the class notes.

"Do you have any of these books, sir?" Harry told Snape how the Room gave him books that he needed to help him understand the classwork and showed him the list he had made.

"Yes, these were on the muggle-born reading list in the first year. Did you not buy them?"

"I don't think I got that list, sir. I bought everything on the list I had." Harry apologised. Snape selected 12 books from his shelf on various subjects.

"Take these into your bedroom, Harry. I suggest you make time to glance through all of them in the next few days, then read and make notes systematically. This would explain certain gaps in your knowledge and certain deplorable potions skills. You will probably have many questions after reading so note them down as they occur to you."

By two o'clock Harry was yawning. He called Elise and she made a game of categorising different werewolf facts onto different walls of his room. He raced around to complete the game in under three minutes and decided she was the best teacher he had ever had. She brought him a plate of fruit and some milk and sat with him as he labelled constellations and showed him how to sharpen his potions knife.

"How come you know so much, Elise?" he asked

"I is being at Hogwarts for 50 years, Mr Harry Potter, sir. I is seeing things many times over and I is remembering," she explained.

"You knew the Professors when they were young, didn't you? What was Professor Snape like?" he asked.

"I not be telling my master's secrets. I is a good house elf," she replied crossly.

"I wasn't asking for secrets. Just what did he like except Potions? Did he play quidditch? That sort of thing." But the idea was planted in Harry's mind. Snape had secrets. There was something that Elise thought he shouldn't know.


	11. Chapter 11 Questions and Answers

Chapter 11: Questions and Answers

Snape watched in amusement as Hermione Granger leapt on her friend. She clearly had no inhibitions about showing her affection, despite the small audience.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you," she began, not letting him escape from her arms. "You feel safe now, don't you? Everything's going to be better, you'll see." She dragged him over to her workbench. "Come on set up your stuff with me and Neville."

"Hi, Harry," Neville said, looking at Snape nervously.

Snape sat down at his desk and pulled a pile of parchment towards him. "You should all know what you are doing. Interrupt me if you have any questions." He had assigned Hermione the task of tutoring Neville, and she appeared to be taking her responsibility seriously. Harry got out his ingredients and the two text books he was going to use, with bookmarks in the relevant pages. He felt confident that he could brew this potion and with only his friends in the room he was able to focus on the task.

When all their potions were simmering quietly. He reached out and took Hermione's hand. She looked up surprised.

"I wanted to thank you, Hermione. You made sure I had enough to eat and something to do and letters so I wasn't so lonely. I couldn't want for a better friend."

"You would do the same for me, Harry," she replied going slightly pink.

"Yes, I would," and he stood up and hugged her again. "I'm lucky to have you." And Hermione wondered if, maybe, he wasn't completely oblivious.

They bottled and labelled their cooled potions, all light blue, with only a small variation in shade and viscosity.

"Professor," called Harry, "We're done."

Snape walked over and examined the vials. "All of these are acceptable for use in the hospital wing. Bottle and label the remainders from your cauldrons. Mr Potter, yours will be the most potent. Can you tell me why?"

"I managed to extract more juice from my dandelion root using the side of my knife, sir"

"Exactly, and how did you know that would be advisable?"

"It's in this guide to brewing techniques. You can look up your ingredient and find the correct preparation method and properties." Neville and Hermione looked with interest at the book.

"Five points to Gryffindor for thorough preparation, Mr Potter. I believe you have set your standard for the rest of the term. Now you may have half an hour with your friends before dinner."

Harry glowed at the unaccustomed praise and Hermione squeezed his hand. Being the competitive soul that she was, when it came to academics, she was determined match him next time, but she didn't begrudge him his success. She had two highly supportive parents and she saw that Harry's true ability would shine, now that he was getting support too. Hermione and Neville chatted quietly about their holidays and the new Gryffindor first years as they tidied their workstation. Harry was content to listen to them and interpose the odd question.

"I'm really happy for you, Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear as they hugged goodbye, and on impulse she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Hermione, you're the best," he blushed. The other two Gryffindors departed and Harry found himself regarded by an amused Snape.

"Shall I be needing to give you 'The Talk' anytime soon?" he asked mirthfully.

Harry hid his face in his hands. "Noo.." he protested. "She's my friend."

"A friend who makes you blush?"

"Okay, I thought she was like my sister, but maybe she's not."

"I don't think she sees you as a brother," Snape told him. "Do you want to ask me anything?"

"What are you supposed to do when a girl kisses you like that? I mean, on the cheek?"

"There is no right and wrong, Harry. You thanked her- I'd say you handled it fine. Next time you see her, if it feels right, _you_ kiss her. Then she'll know you're interested."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"I can't believe I'm encouraging you to kiss girls. I should be telling you to wait a few years."

"Hermione's not just any girl."

"No, I don't believe she is. Come on, let's retire for dinner."

* * *

In Snape's quarter, the pair ate companionably and after dinner Snape set up his chess board.

"I'm really bad at chess," confessed Harry.

"No matter," said Snape. "I don't suppose you've had much practise." He pointed Harry to the white pieces and waited for him to begin.

"Can I ask you some questions, sir?"

"What questions?"

"Well, about you. To know you a bit more."

"Personal questions?"

"You could tell me if I asked you something you don't want to answer."

"Okay on the same basis, I will ask you questions in return. Or ask you to answer the question you have posed to me."

"What's your favourite colour and why?" Harry began with something he hoped was safe.

"Green, for your mother's eyes and yours, of course." Snape surprised himself with this truthful answer.

"I like green as well, for grass and trees. I love being outside," shared Harry. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, like you I am an only child, with no surviving relatives in the magical world."

"Does that mean you have some muggle relatives?"

"Yes, I have an aunt, my father's sister, but I am not in touch with her. She doesn't know about magic." Snape interposed his own question. "Can you remember your first accidental magic, Harry?"

"I'm not sure what was first. I shrunk a really hideous jumper that my aunt was forcing me to wear, like doll size shrunk. I jumped onto the school roof when I was running away from my cousin's gang. I told you about the hair growing thing. I think I might have healed myself quite a lot because I was always in trouble if a teacher saw bruises and stuff."

"Anything more recent?"

"Well, the summer before Hogwart's I accidentally shut my cousin in snake tank at the zoo. I don't really know what happened though. One minute I was talking to the snake and the glass was there, and the next, the glass had disappeared, the snake was loose, and Dudley was in the tank with the glass back."

"And was the snake talking to you?" asked Snape seeming casual.

"Yes, it was telling me it had never been to Brazil."

"Have you talked to other snakes?"

"Quite a few actually. They seem to find me. They like warm. Little ones like to wind round my wrist. But they go away to hunt food and don't usually come back."

"What you've told me about is called Parseltongue, Harry. It's another rare gift." Harry looked surprised. "I must warn you that it is a gift that has a bad reputation, mainly because Voldemort was a speaker. It would be advisable to keep this gift a secret for now. But I think we could get a snake for you and keep it in the Potion's lab, then you would be able to practise."

"Is it a dangerous thing?" asked Harry, worried now.

"No, not in itself. It would just attract the wrong sort of attention. And I don't think you would want to deal with more attention right now."

"Right now?"

"If we go ahead with this guardianship, it will be made public eventually and people will have opinions about what is appropriate for the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Harry cringed. "I just want to be Harry. I hate all those names. Why can't they mind their own business?"

"It's not just your reputation that will attract their attention, Harry. You will find out eventually so I might as well tell you myself, many people believe me to be a Death-Eater."

"You followed Voldemort?" Harry paled.

"When I was young, I was an isolated boy. My parents could barely afford to send me to Hogwarts so I was not well-dressed or supplied with pocket money. I did not have true friends in my house, and though your mother was my best friend for many years, I said something that she found unforgivable and after that I was truly alone. I attracted the attention of some older Slytherins, who had left Hogwarts by this time, with my brewing skills and I was able to improve my standard of living. One of these friends introduced me to a wealthy man who was willing to sponsor my Potions Mastery in exchange for my services. It was my heart's desire to become a Potions Master as I saw it as a way to escape the poverty of my childhood. My mother had died and my muggle father was an alcoholic by this time. So, you see, it seemed the perfect opportunity.

"I completed my Mastery in record time and began to take commissions from my sponsor. He seduced me with praise and flattery, and I was naïve and starved of attention. When he asked me to take the Dark Mark, I was eager to please him. But after that, the Potions he began to demand of me were no longer innocuous; they were designed to create pain, to control, to kill even. And he began to ask other services of me. I was disgusted with myself, but did not know how to escape his clutches. Finally, after an incident that I am not proud of, I appealed to Professor Dumbledore help. He gave me a chance to redeem myself, but it had to remain a secret. I took on the role of a spy and passed information to the headmaster to help in the war against Voldemort. Dumbledore believes, and I do not think he is mistaken, that the Dark Lord will rise again. For this reason, my role as a spy has remained confidential. One day he may need me to spy again. And I must resign myself to suspicion from both colleagues and strangers"

Harry sat rigid through this monologue. He could feel the sadness and remorse woven through the tale. He could feel the truth of it. He looked at Snape with compassion in his eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said. He thought about his own recent mistake and how Snape had made him understand the full implications of what he had done. "You needed someone to be on your side." Harry stood and moved to Snape's side of the chess-board. "Can I sit on your lap?" he asked shyly.

Snape was stunned by this tacit declaration of trust. He looked at Harry with pride.

"You are the bravest, most generous child," he said finally, drawing Harry into his arms. They sat for long minutes in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I think I want you to be my guardian," whispered Harry. "I want you on my side."

"You know I'll be strict with you, Harry," he warned.

"Risking my life equals sore bottom, I know," said Harry ruefully. "What else?"

"Breaking any serious school rules will also earn you a sore bottom. Breaking curfew, venturing into the Forbidden Forest, fighting in the corridors, unauthorised spell practise or potion brewing. All of these are dangerous and you will feel my displeasure. I want you to come to me if you have any problems instead of taking risks to try to solve them yourself. If you are unsure whether something is safe, ask me. Okay"

"Okay," agreed Harry. "What about Malfoy? Am I supposed to let him hex me?"

"I will speak to Slytherin House. They will understand that as my ward, to attack you is to attack me. None of them would be so foolish. Yes, not even Mr Malfoy. I will also teach you a Shield Charm to use in emergencies. It might be advisable to join a Slytherin study group one night a week to widen your circle of friends. I think you will find that Mr Malfoy does not represent Slytherin House well. Don't look so worried, you could invite Miss Granger to join you."

"I guess," Harry agreed uncertainly. "Is there anything else you want me to know?"

"I expect honesty and obedience from you, Harry. This includes not hiding the fact that you need help with something, not just being truthful if I ask the right question. I might ground you, set you an essay or take away your broom if your behaviour warrants it"

At this last, Harry looked stricken. "Please, not my broom. Flying helps me cope with things, keep my temper and magic under control. Even when I'm grounded, knowing I have it calms me."

"I see," said Snape thoughtfully. "I'm willing to negotiate. What would you suggest instead?"

Harry groaned and covered his face. "This is too embarrassing to say. For me it's the worse punishment, so if you think I deserve the worst, you should use something worse to spank me. Mr Weasley uses a paddle on the twins sometimes."

"I will think about it," said Snape equably. "We will reserve that for multiple serious rule-breaking, and hope that your common sense means I never have to resort to that option. I do not like to use an implement that might bruise you and would prefer to give you two or three lighter spankings to get my message across."

"That seems fair as well, sir." Harry was blushing remembering the position he was in only last night and thinking he really didn't want to be there again. Ever. "I'm just glad to know how to be good. Sometimes I was in trouble, just for breathing with the Dursley's, or because Dudley told lies about me."

"I will always give you a chance to explain before I punish you, Harry." Snape reassured him. "I have a short temper at times, but I will make an effort to listen." Snape stood, setting Harry down in front of him. "Now shall we go to Professor Dumbledore and complete the paperwork? I think it would be a good idea to let the press release the news before you are back in Gryffindor Tower. Though, of course, you can meet with your friends to tell them yourself if you want to."

* * *

Taking the floo to the Headmaster's study reminded Harry at how angry and betrayed he had felt when he last saw Professor Dumbledore. He remained very quiet and close to Professor Snape as they went through the formalities. Professor Dumbledore was his usual twinkling self, but Harry found himself uncomfortable and was glad to escape back to Professor Snape's quarters and be dispatched to bed.

A few hours later, Snape was woken by screams coming from Harry's room. Harry was writhing on the bed, sweating and tangled in his sheets. "No.. Please ….Help me." he whimpered.

"Harry, you're safe. No-one can hurt you here." Snape soothed. Harry did not hear him and the whimpering continued. Snape pulled off the blankets and sat next to Harry. He lifted the struggling boy onto his lap and held him firmly until he sagged and opened his eyes.

"I've got you," Snape crooned into his ear. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry," Harry wept. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It doesn't matter. Now tell me what it was about"

"I don't want to. It was stupid."

"Harry, are you disobeying me?" Snape pretended to be stern. "You will feel better if you talk. Trust me," he continued more gently.

"Uncle Vernon was beating me, because of the pudding Dobby dropped, and Professor Dumbledore was just standing there watching him. He wouldn't help me. And when I told him it wasn't my fault he said I had broken all the rules and I was a murderer so it was fair," Harry wailed

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think that. You know, don't you?"

"He said that Quirrell couldn't have survived Voldemort's possession. He was going to die anyway. But I don't know if I can trust him anymore. He sent me to the Dursley's. What if he says I have to go back?"

"Harry, it's up to you who you trust. I think the headmaster deeply regrets his decision to leave you with the Dursley's. What you need to understand is that he made the decision in difficult times when there were still wizards out there who wanted revenge because Voldemort was gone. It never occurred to him that you were in danger from your own family. He should have been much more vigilant about your care. Regardless of him, you will never go back. It's my decision now."

"But what if I'm too much trouble. I broke about 20 rules last year," Harry confessed.

"You think I don't know that?" said Snape looking him in the eyes. "I promise you, Harry Potter, If I have to warm your bottom every day, I will not give up on you. We start from now, no more mischief!" He stroked Harry's tears away. "This year you are going to do better and I am going to help you."

"Thank you, sir," whispered Harry squirming a little. He didn't like the threat much, but it made the promise seem more real.

"Now, let's make you comfortable and see if you can go to sleep." He cast a freshening charm on the sheets and Harrry's pyjamas, made the bed with a flick of his wand and cast a warming charm as he helped Harry under the covers. Harry felt cherished as he snuggled into his pillow and felt a kiss brush his forehead.


	12. Chapter 12 Dobby 'Helps'

**Chapter 12 Dobby 'Helps'**

Harry had to be woken at seven the next morning but he bounced out of bed and was eating breakfast enthusiastically twenty minutes later. Life was good. No more Dursley's ever. Life was excellent. He accepted his list of morning tasks without protest and when Snape left to inspect the Slytherin dorms, he set to work.

A couple of hours later he heard the pop of a house elf and turned expecting to see Elise with a tea tray.

"Dobby!" he cried "What happened to you?" Dobby's ears were bandaged and he had a slash across his right cheek.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. But Dobby had to come and take Mr Harry Potter away from Hogwarts, sir. It's not safe here. Bad things will happen."

"Elise!" Harry shouted, but he was too late. She appeared in the room just as Dobby grabbed Harry's arm and popped away.

Harry tumbled onto the carpet in his old bedroom in Privet Drive. The bed, desk and most of the floor was littered with Dudley's cast-off belongings.

"Dobby, I don't live here now. They're not my guardians anymore!" cried Harry. "Look they filled my room with junk." Dobby clicked his fingers and the belongings gathered themselves into neat piles. And shrank so that they all fit into one cardboard box.

"Arrg.. Dobby you just used magic here again. Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"No Mr Harry Potter, sir. I be making the room tidy for you."

"I can't stay here, Dobby. My Uncle Vernon is a violent man. He's more dangerous than Hogwarts."

"No Mr Harry Potter, sir. Terrible, terrible, things will happen at Hogwarts. You must not stay."

"Please take me somewhere else Dobby. I'll stay anywhere except here." But Dobby was gone.

Harry sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. The house was silent now, but even if his uncle was at work it was unlikely that his aunt would stay out all day. He tried the bedroom door but it was locked as he thought, since the style of lock his uncle had bought had a default closed position. The window no longer had bars, but it was quite a long drop to the front lawn. He wondered if his magic would help him if he jumped, or whether he would more likely break his ankles and not be able to get away.

He looked round the room for anything that might help him lower himself out of the window. There was a thin sheet on the bed. Harry tore it into four strips lengthwise, then knotted the strips together. He tied one end to the leg of his bed that was nearest the window. As he stood up, a car pulled into the drive. He stepped back from the window and sat on the floor to stay out of sight. Harry could hear car doors slamming shut and then the front door being unlocked. The gruff voice of his uncle and the reedy voice of his aunt floated up the stairs. Harry waited.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Elise was frantic. The cardinal rule of the house elf was: Never be seen by the students. The fourth year Gryffindor/ Slytherin Potions class saw her. Snape vanished all the potions and sent the class to the library, holding back the Weasley twins. As Elise describe the elf who had kidnapped Harry, Snape confirmed with them that it may have been the same one who had visited him over the summer. He sent a Patronus message to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and they met a few minutes later in the Headmaster's study.

"I suspect that the elf may belong to the Malfoy family, Headmaster," began Snape. "but if they are involved in a plot, there is unlikely to any evidence at Malfoy Manor. They were raided only last month, much to Lucius' annoyance, but nothing was found. We will not get information by approaching them directly. They would likely kill the elf, if they had any suspicion."

"I think the wisest course would be to check Privet Drive," said Professor McGonagall. "The elf may believe it is Harry's home still. Can we floo to Arabella Figg's?"

Without waiting for an answer, Snape grabbed floo powder and shouted his destination. His heart was in his throat, thinking of Harry in the place Snape had promised he would never return. Rushing past Arabella with a hasty apology, he disillusioned himself and ran to the next street. He slowed down as he approached the front of the house. He could see the two adults sitting in the lounge watching television. Casting a silencing charm, he unlocked the door and climbed the stairs. He worked his way down the locks on Harry's door and quietly opened it to see a terrified Harry about to climb out of the window.

"It's me, Harry, don't panic." Snape said quietly.

"Where are you, Professor? I can't see you," he whispered.

Snape put a hand on his arm. "I'm going to make you invisible Harry, then we can just walk down the stairs and out of the door. Now just hold onto my robe so that you can follow me safely."

"The third stair from the bottom creaks," whispered Harry.

"Don't worry, I cast a silencing charm. They won't notice anything." Snape told him.

A couple of minutes later the Dursley's both spilt their tea as a sound like a gunshot filled the street. They couldn't have known that their nephew and his new guardian had just disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Two invisible wizards clasped each other tightly for long moments, both trembling a little, before the elder removed the disillusionment charm and sent his second Patronus message of the day.

"Come on Harry, we are going to Hogsmeade to celebrate," announced Snape leading him away from the castle.

"Aren't I supposed to be grounded? And what was that?"

"This is your reward for keeping your head in a crisis and helping me to find you quickly. You get a free pass this afternoon. And that is a Patronus. It's a sort of magical protector that can take messages over long distances very quickly."

"It's beautiful. I want one of those."

"Well they're not all the same, but they all glow silver. I hope you have a Patronus one day because they are a joyful thing to behold."

Harry started giggling.

"What?" asked Snape.

"I'm wondering…" Harry was spluttering with laughter now and couldn't get his words out. Eventually he continued. "I'm wondering how Aunt Petunia is going to explain to her neighbours about the bed sheet I left dangling from the front bedroom window. She hates anything 'not normal'." Snape roared with laughter alongside him.

After a moment, Harry looked at him seriously. "I've never seen you laugh before, sir."

"It must be a hysterical reaction to the drama of the morning," joked Snape. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder as the village came into sight. "We will have a look in some of the shops then go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Now where would you like to go first?"

Harry pointed to a shop full of curious artefacts. "That one looks interesting. It's Hermione's birthday this month and I might see a good idea for a gift."

"Yes, and we can purchase that wand holster I spoke of here. That might be a practical gift for your friend too," suggested Snape.

Harry began reading the labels on the objects. There were jars charmed to preserve their contents, gloves with a built in warming charm, talking mirrors (charmed to give compliments), protective amulets that would deflect minor curses and a myriad of charmed kitchen utensils. Harry spotted a leather satchel, extendable and featherlight.

"This would be the perfect gift for Hermione. She is always trying to wedge too many books in her bag," he said.

"Let's take one now," said Snape. "Which colour do you think she would prefer?"

"I didn't exactly come prepared for shopping," said Harry awkwardly.

"Neither did I," smiled Snape, "but it isn't a problem. I have an account with most of the traders on the street. We can simply send the money by owl to settle the bill when we return to the castle."

"Thank you, sir. I think she would choose a natural leather shade."

Snape lifted two similar bags down from the display and took them to the cashier, ordering a wand holster and a port-key pendant at the same time.

"I think you should also have this satchel and it is organised to keep your possessions from damage as you carry them around. It will encourage you to make more use of the library," announced Snape. Harry was about to protest, but Snape cut in sternly. "I will buy you what I see fit, and you will accept it graciously. I understand that you are not accustomed to consideration from your family, so I will excuse you this time. In future, though, you will not question my judgement on this matter or I will assign lines for impolite behaviour."

Harry looked at his shoes, trying to hide the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Look at me, Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry forced himself to meet Snape's eyes and saw them soften. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to anger you. You're too kind to me."

"I promised you kindness and it pleases me to buy a gift or two for you. I indulge my own pleasure as well as yours, so you must persuade yourself to be comfortable with this," said Snape gently. He handed harry a handkerchief. "Now compose yourself, while I complete this transaction."

"May I sit outside, sir. There's a bench near the pond."

"Very well. If anyone approaches you, come back immediately."

A few minutes later Snape sat next to Harry and handed him a paper bag of bird seed. Harry grinned and scattered a handful so they could watch a family of ducks peck around their feet. Snape took out a small package and opened it.

"After the events of today Harry, I want you to wear this." He tied a leather thong bearing a highly polished grey stone around Harry's neck.

"What is it?"

"It's a voice activated port-key. If you are ever stranded away from school again, take hold of the stone and say 'Hogwarts' and you will be transported to the Headmaster's study. He may be a little surprised to see you, but it is the only location within the grounds that can be accessed in this way. I will, of course, inform him that you have the port-key."

"Thank you, sir. I don't have to scared now."

"It will relieve my own anxiety too. I cannot bear to imagine what might have happened today, if you had not managed to alert Elise."

"Can we buy Elise a gift?"

"That's a fine idea. I believe she is partial to Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." The pair made a trip to Honeyduke's to make their purchase and then the apothecary, as Snape had decided that Harry would be rebrewing all the First-Year potions to improve his skills. They attracted a few curious glances as they entered The Three Broomstick, but Snape's haughty glare discouraged anyone from attempting conversation. He ordered butterbeers and the lunch special for each of them after seeing that Harry was floundering with the menu. There would be time enough to teach the boy to order for himself another day. Now he was looking rather pale, as if the events of the morning had caught up with him.

"We will ask Rosmerta for the use of her floo after lunch. I think you will be ready to relax a while on the sofa this afternoon, and then join a Slytherin study group this evening. I supervise them tonight and I am not inclined to let you out of my sight again today."

Harry was uncomfortable about studying with the Slytherins but he felt reassured that nothing bad could happen while Snape was in the room. He moved closer to Snape and leant on his arm, glowing a little when Snape took the hint and wrapped it around him. Harry was amused to see the flush on Snape's face when Rosmerta winked at him, putting their plates on the table. Even she was not brave enough to comment on his gentle interaction with the child.

"Do you need 'The Talk', Professor," Harry asked cheekily, causing Snape to choke on his butterbeer and try to subdue him with a fierce glare.

When Harry just giggled at him, Snape leant forward and whispered, "I have many and devious ways to embarrass you, Mr Potter. Perhaps I should call you over to sit on my lap in the Slytherin common room tonight."

"You wouldn't," cried Harry in horror.

"Do you want to test me?"

"No, I'm sorry I was cheeky, sir," he said quickly. "But, I'm glad she likes you."

"Rosmerta and I are old friends. She likes to tease but it means nothing. She flirts with all her customers."

"Is it fair to flirt like that? I mean, it's confusing."

"She would never take it too far, Harry. That would be unfair. But some people can get away with it. They have a certain confidence, like your friends, the Weasley twins. Most of us reserve that behaviour for when we have serious intentions. I can see that is your instinct, Harry and you should trust it."

"Thank you, sir. You're good at explaining things."

"Thank you for the compliment, Harry and I'm very glad you are comfortable to ask me." They enjoyed their meal in silence for a while, until Snape noticed that Harry's eyes were drooping.

"Come on, Elise will bring you some cake at home," he said. He had a brief word with Rosmerta, then led Harry through the floo.

* * *

After a tearful hug with Elise, who was overwhelmed with her gift, Harry kicked off his shoes and allowed Snape to cover him with a blanket on the sofa.

He had been asleep for half an hour when the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. He sat up and made room for Professor McGonagall beside him. She patted his arm and smiled in thanks.

"You'll be glad to hear that your relatives are none the wiser about your unscheduled visit this morning," began the Headmaster, "and Dobby's use of magic has not been blamed on you as the Ministry know you were at Hogwarts at the time." He twinkled at the irony.

"What about the other time, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Well now that we have established the presence of a house elf a second time, I was able to persuade the clerk to remove it from your record. I need to impress upon you, Harry, the importance of respecting the law on this matter, because you are likely to be under more scrutiny than other students. The Ministry might see fit to challenge your guardianship if they judged you to be running wild."

Harry looked outraged and ready to protest his innocence, but a look from Snape quelled his retort.

"I believe I will discuss the matter with my ward at length later, Headmaster," intoned Snape his expression indicating his displeasure that Dumbledore had raised the subject. "Perhaps we should be more concerned now in finding out what danger this renegade house elf is trying to protect Harry from."

"You are right, of course," sighed Dumbledore, peering over his spectacles at Harry.

"Headmaster, is it possible to buy a house elf?"

"Why do you want a house elf, my boy?

"No, I don't want just any house elf. I want Dobby. He's really bruised and cut and he is terrified of his master. If he were my house elf, I'm sure he would tell me the truth. I know he's doing it the wrong way, but he seems desperate to save me."

"House elves know too many secrets, Harry," explained Dumbledore. "It is very unlikely that a family would release an elf. However, I will begin some discrete negotiations and see what can be achieved."

They shared tea and cake and stayed with Harry while Snape went to make his announcement in the Slytherin common room.

"How did they take the news, Severus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"They were shocked, as might be expected and there was a little mumbling, but the prefects stepped up and offered their congratulations and I believe most of the others will follow their lead." He turned to Harry. "I have spoken privately with Mr Malfoy and he is under dire threat, should he choose to rile you. Remember my expectations, please."

"Yes, sir," said Harry feeling cowed by the intensity of his gaze. He thought this was the most difficult thing that the Professor had asked of him, but he meant to do his best to keep his temper.

"Now, I would like you to put notes and books for a couple of subjects in your new bag, together with your stationary needs, and we will depart for the common room in ten minutes."

Harry disappeared into his room to comply.

"Well Severus, it seems you have won the boy over. He's watching you for approval and is pliant to your wishes."

"What are you implying, old man?" growled Snape.

"Nothing, nothing. Can I infer that you are fond of the boy, that you wish to give him further security?"

"That is a conversation I will have with Harry first, Headmaster. I do not wish to rush him."

"Well you know where to find me," said Dumbledore, taking his leave.

"Congratulations, Severus. I don't think I have seen either of you look so happy in a long time," said Professor McGonagall as she departed.

* * *

Harry pushed back his shoulders and stood as tall as his small frame would allow as he entered the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape took his usual place at a desk and took out a book. He pointed to an empty space on a table with Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott. Harry walked forward boldly.

"May I join you?" he asked politely.

"Take a seat Potter," said Blaise Zabini.

"You can call me Harry, if you like."

"Okay, Harry, call me Blaise. You know Theo and Millie, of course." The other students smiled and nodded at him. This was going better than expected.

"What are you working on?" he ventured.

"Charms," said Millie. "Have you done cleaning charms yet?"

Harry smiled, thinking of Snape's impromptu lesson at the breakfast table. "Well, I know a couple but I haven't read the theory. I don't think Gryffindor have had that lesson yet." He rifled through Hermione's notes to check.

Millie handed him a sheet of parchment. "Read this before you start the chapter, then you'll know which parts are important.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully. "I really didn't expect this sort of welcome."

"You're one of us now," said Theo. "Snakes look after their own."

And Harry settled down to work, happy to be getting ahead with an essay he hadn't been assigned yet. An hour later, Snape tapped him on the shoulder and awarded the group 5 points each for their cooperation. Malfoy glared over malevolently from another table, but Harry was too happy to care. As Harry packed his bag and Snape made his rounds of the other groups, Malfoy could not resist trying to get a reaction from Harry. He strode over to Harry's group.

"Think you're so great, the boy-who-lived has got Snape twisted round his little finger," he hissed.

"Thank you for your congratulations, Malfoy," said Harry in a carrying voice.

Snape turned to look at them as Malfoy turned purple and Blaise and Millie laughed.

"He's cleverer than you, Malfoy," smirked Theo. "You're going to come off worst if you don't drop it."

Malfoy could do nothing but march back to his own table and chunter into the sympathetic ear of Pansy Parkinson.


	13. Chapter 13 Back to school

**Chapter 13 Back to School**.

That evening, Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins met Harry in the Potions lab so that he could tell them in person about the guardianship.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He got a detention from Professor McGonagall for running his mouth off at breakfast."

Harry looked disappointed. "I wanted to tell you all together, but it will be in the newspaper in the morning, so I can't wait."

"He's an idiot," said Fred dispassionately. "It's his own fault."

"Well, you probably guessed, Professor Snape is going to be my permanent guardian," Harry said bashfully. Fred and George pounded him on the back and Neville shook his hand in formal congratulation. Harry looked at Hermione. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes. He decided to be brave and stepped forward. He took both her hands in his and leant forward to kiss her on the cheek. Unfortunately, she had the same idea and there was an awkward clash of noses and some dodging from side to side.

"Arrg, wait," said Harry, "this is not going to plan. Stay still and let me try again." He ignored the snorts of laughter from the twins and put one hand on each of Hermione's cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, then planted a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione put her arms round his waist and hid her blushes in his shoulder.

"Erm…Are we brewing tonight, Hermione?" asked Neville awkwardly. This elicited more laughter and the group set up their cauldrons and began work. When Snape entered the room five minutes later, he noticed and interpreted the shy smiles passing between Harry and Hermione and the heightened colour of Neville Longbottom.

While the twins discussed the safety of their idea for a strawberry-flavoured colour changing potion with Professor Snape, Harry told Hermione and Neville about his adventures earlier in the day and Hermione professed her willingness to join a Slytherin study group with him the next week. Neville looked terrified at the idea but agreed he might meet them in the library. He said he knew Theodore Nott a little from social gatherings but they had never really spoken. When they were leaving, Harry pulled Hermione back to steal another kiss, hiding behind the door to be out of Snape's view.

"I'll see you on Sunday night," he said and the weekend felt as it if was going to be a week long.

Snape smirked at him. "I don't need to say a word and you're blushing. You have given me so much ammunition."

"I'm not talking to you. Just let me be happy for a while."

"Fine, but if I catch you day-dreaming when you should be studying, you're getting 'The talk'.

* * *

After dinner Snape and Harry settled down on the sofa together with a tea tray in front of them.

"Harry, would you be willing to share the memory of the first time Dobby visited you with me?" asked Snape.

"Okay," said Harry, collecting his thoughts.

"I don't want you to tell me Harry, I want you to show me. There are two ways we can do this. In the first I would use a spell to enter your mind and as you think about your memories, I would see them. This can feel rather odd and if you don't trust me it will probably give you a headache. This way is quicker. The second way is to take the memories out of your head and use a special bowl called a pensieve to look at them. With this method, you lose the detail of the memory until you put it back into your head but it is less invasive.

"You can look in my mind," said Harry quickly.

"Okay Harry, picture when you first saw Dobby and look into my eyes." Snape thought the incantation and slipped effortlessly into Harry's mind. He saw his confusion at the house elf, his kindness, his patience. He got a clear picture of Dobby and recognised the Malfoy crest in the folds of the rag he wore. He saw that Dobby had definitely not had permission to visit Harry, and that whatever the nameless threat was, Dobby firmly believed that Harry would die. Then, before the Hover Charm and the violence that Harry would certainly not want to recall, Snape slid out of his mind and distracted him from his memory.

"Thank you, Harry, now that I have seen Dobby, I can show the Headmaster and it will help to track him down." He wanted to avoid the animosity it might cause if Harry knew that Dobby belonged to the Malfoys.

"Professor, what did the headmaster mean about my behaviour being under scrutiny?" asked Harry, remembering the afternoon's conversation. "Could they really take me away from you?"

"I would like to say it is impossible, but the final decision in these matters rests with a Ministry department. Sometimes, for political reasons, events are twisted and there are those around who view you as a valuable political tool," Snape explained. "I know you did everything right today, but your enemies could claim truancy, illegal apparition, perhaps even harassment of Muggles. At present, there does not appear to be any danger, but the headmaster has seen many Ministers come and go and so he is mindful of future risks. The only way to rule out any threat would be to perform an adoption ritual. However, this would have legal and financial implications for you so it is a serious step. Just know that if the time comes, I am willing. I suggest we adjust to our new circumstances for a month or so, before we consider anything more."

"I'm scared again, Professor," said Harry. "Things just seem to happen to me." His mind was reeling at the idea of adoption. He hadn't even dared hope that someone would want him.

"I would have doubted the truth of that before today, but you're right, so we will just have to take precautions. The first one that I would ask is that you are never alone. Make sure you have a companion when you walk around the castle, or call on Elise if you find yourself isolated for any reason. The second, do not remove the port-key from around your neck, even to shower. I have spelled it so that nobody can take it off you against your will. I know it seems restrictive but it won't be forever; just until we solve the mystery of Dobby.

"I don't mind, sir. I'm more afraid of forgetting. But if I tell Hermione and Ron, they'll help me. Probably Neville too, though his memory isn't the best," said Harry earnestly. _The Professor really cares; he wants to keep me safe._

"This weekend you can bring your classwork to the Potions lab in the mornings, and there a few defensive spells I will begin to teach you during the afternoons. From Monday, I wish you to take dinner with me twice a week."

"Can I stay sometimes?" asked Harry tentatively. _I don't want him to forget about me._

"You will still have your room here and you can stay as often as you like. We just need to ensure that Professor McGonagall is always notified of your whereabouts."

Harry moved closer to claim a hug. _I just want to stay here._

* * *

The weekend passed both too quickly and too slowly for Harry. He studied hard and got ahead so that he would have free time to spend with Hermione on Sunday night. He practiced removing his wand quickly from his holster. He impressed Professor Snape with a Protego shield strong enough to withstand anything another second year could cast at him and produced a very reliable Expelliarmus- the disarming hex. The Potions master was a changed man; sarcasm replaced by teasing, temper by patience and disdain by affection. Much as Harry missed his friends, he was thriving in the care of the Professor.

On Sunday afternoon, when Harry and Snape sat down to tea, Snape produced a pile of letters.

"Professor Dumbledore has been diverting our mail, as we have been inundated with owls since the Daily Prophet announcement yesterday morning. Between us we have seven howlers, forty-three letters of disapproval, thirty-seven letters of congratulation and you have seventeen alternative offers of guardianship and three of adoption. I would like you to help me compose and address some replies."

"That's going take forever!"

"No, we will compose a few standard letters and duplicate them. Then we can address them. Half an hour should do it."

Harry glanced through his offers of guardianship. "Why would I accept an offer from someone I've never even met. These people must be mad!" Then he looked at the adoption offers. He went pale and began to shake.

"Lucius Malfoy wants to adopt me! I bet Draco doesn't know that. He says his wife is my second cousin once removed. I don't even know what that means."

"Calm down, Harry" said Snape, taking him in his arms. "I've got you. Just breathe. It's just a bit of posturing from Lucius. He has no claim on you."

"I saw him in Knockturn Alley this summer. He wanted Mr Borgin to buy some of his stuff. Mr Weasley thought he was hiding dark objects somewhere. And then in the bookshop, he looked at me like something dirty he'd trod on. He had the coldest eyes. I almost felt sorry for Draco, except he was bullying Hermione and Ginny."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have shown you that offer," said Snape. "I just wanted you to be prepared in case Draco tries to give you anything. Tell him all gifts are to be handed to me. I need to vet for spells or potions but you can imply that you are being punished if he won't take a refusal. On second thoughts, don't accept a gift directly from anyone. Dumbledore will check anything that arrives addressed to us via owl, but if a package was sent via another student, it could escape detection."

"What would the spell do?"

"Most likely alter your mental balance in some way to make you suggestible."

"This isn't making me any calmer."

"Okay, if you show any signs of wanting to call Lucius Malfoy 'Daddy', I'll take you to St Mungo's." They both snorted at that idea.

"I should answer his letter first 'Dear Mr Malfoy, Thank you for your generous offer. However, on the basis of our short acquaintance it appears that we are incompatible, so I must decline. Yours sincerely, Harry Potter."

"Not bad," said Snape.

"No," yelled Harry suddenly, "I can't write to him. What if he copies my signature, or changes my letter somehow to make it look like I've agreed to something!" Then more quietly, "Am I already paranoid?"

"I will write to Lucius on your behalf, Harry," said Snape firmly. "We will take no risks. Here, you address these envelopes."

Half an hour later, Snape sent Harry to pack his trunk, telling him to leave some nightwear and a couple of changes of clothes for when he came to stay. Harry collected his books together sadly and sat on the floor beside his trunk. A week ago, he had been terrified to enter this room. Today he was terrified to leave. But could he ask to stay?

Snape came in to see if he had finished and regarded the forlorn figure surrounded by his books.

"May I stay with you Professor?" Harry whispered.

"You don't want to be with your friends?"

"I want to visit them, but I feel safer here. I'm scared about waking everyone up with a nightmare."

"Very well. I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower now. Go to dinner with your friends and ask them to walk you down here for 8.30pm."

Harry jumped up and gave Snape a brief hug. "Thank you for making it easy for me."

"No, Harry. Thank you for asking me. A few days ago, you would have bottled up your feelings and we know that doesn't end well. You are showing me great trust. I wasn't looking forward to having an empty apartment anyway"

Harry waved his wand, returning the books to their shelf and closing the lid of his trunk.

"Most proficient," said Snape, raising his eyebrow. And the two of them walked through the dungeons and up the stairs. Harry felt exposed as groups of students stopped talking and stared as they passed. Snape put on an expression of supreme indifference.

"The first time will be the worst, Harry. It will be old news by the middle of next week," he said.

"I don't have to like it, though," grumbled Harry.

"No, but you do have to behave with decorum. You know my expectations and I cannot be seen to go easy on you in public. I don't wish to be sharp with you, but I will if it keeps you safe," Snape told him firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm being selfish. I'd already forgotten about the Ministry,"

"You can do this Harry. Just rein in your temper for a few hours and you can have a rant when you are back home."

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I don't know the password," Harry realised.

"Fortunately, I do 'Wattlebird" announced Snape. "I'll leave you here."

Harry ignored to curious glances from inside the common room and gave Snape a hug. Snape looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not ashamed," said Harry defiantly. "They need to see I'm happy; it'll save me hours of trying to convince them I'm okay."

"You've got nerve, Harry Potter. I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Harry stepped into the common room to complete silence. He wondered if the hug had been the right tactic.

Oliver Wood was the first to speak "Well, you look like your still in one piece," he said doubtfully.

"I'm fine," said Harry resigned to having the whole common room listen.

"But Snape's evil," It was Ron.

"He's not Ron. You should know. He busted you out early about the car."

"You're not going to be able to breath without him knowing. We'll never get away with anything again," Ron complained.

"It's me that has to live with him and I'm okay about it. Please don't make it harder Ron." Harry begged. He joined Ron, Hermione and Neville in a corner and waited for the others to go back to what they were doing. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. "How about a game of Exploding Snap?

But Ron glared at him "I don't believe you. I bet he walloped you raw over the car," he hissed.

"Shut up, Ronald!" said Hermione.

"He didn't hurt me Ron. I didn't get away with it, but nothing he did was unfair, nothing was even a tenth as bad as the Dursley's."

"Why did you run away from him then?"

"That was more about the Dursley's than him. I admit, this time last week he terrified me, but I was wrong. He doesn't hate me. He's helping me now."

"Well, at least you're out from under his thumb now you're back here," grumbled Ron.

"I'm still sleeping in his quarters," said Harry, holding his breath for the predictable explosion.

"That's not fair. He can't ground you for this long." Ron moaned

"I'm not grounded. He's helping me."

"You can't want to be there!"

"Ron, he was snatched from school by a crazy house elf two days ago," interposed Hermione. "Don't you think Harry's got the right to choose where he feels safer."

Ron got up. "I think you're mad, mate. But it's your funeral. I'm off to finish McGonagall's essays"

"He'll get used to it," said Hermione.

"There's another reason, but I don't think Ron could handle it yet. Lucius Malfoy wants to adopt me and, to be honest, that's freaked me out more than anything. Dumbledore reckons that the Ministry could be looking for any excuse to take me away from Snape- like saying I'm out of control or something. I need you to help me keep my temper. And I promised I wouldn't be alone around school, just in case."

"We'll help you, Harry," said Neville earnestly.

"Of course." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. "Have you got any work you need to catch up on Harry?"

"I'm ahead, for once. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I'd better stay in here though, if you don't mind."

Neville got out his Exploding Snap cards and they were soon joined by Seamus and Dean. Colin Creevey came and asked to take a photograph, explaining that his family were Muggles and he wanted them to see his life at Hogwarts. They invited him to join the game and Hermione arranged to get a copy of the picture for her parents.

"I'm going to tell Ron we're going down to dinner," said Harry. Up in the dormitory, Ron was still irate.

"Do you want to help me face the staring crowds?" Harry asked hopefully.

"S'pose," said Ron grudgingly. "You know me, always ready for dinner."

The group were seated in the Great Hall before most of the other students arrived, so Harry remained inconspicuous. That changed when Professor Snape swept in and the whispers and head-turning began. The twins tried to cause a distraction by tossing peas into each other's mouth and Neville made a valiant effort to keep Colin Creevey in conversation about his Muggle family home, but the topic of conversation on the other three tables was obvious.

Then a Ravenclaw First-Year, with dirty blonde hair and no shoes on, skipped across the hall and approached Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said dreamily. "My daddy sent you this." She held out a package.

"What's your name?" asked Harry, slightly bemused.

"Luna Lovegood. My daddy runs The Quibbler."

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'm forbidden to accept gifts, but you can give it to Professor Snape."

"Okay, Harry Potter," she said, not at all put out. She made her way blithely to the teacher's table and was unperturbed by Snape's dark expression.

"Blimey Harry, he's a bit tight, isn't he?" said Ron.

"He's checking for curses and stuff. We've had a lot of weird mail in the last couple of days. He'll give it to me if it's harmless." Harry explained.

Ron looked abashed and Hermione smacked his arm hard. "Ron you've got to stop jumping to conclusions," she hissed. After that a few of the Second-Year Hufflepuffs came over and offered congratulations and the volume in the hall returned to normal. Harry glanced at Snape from time to time, but he was engaged in conversation with the other professors and did not meet Harry's eye. Hermione suggested they stay in the Great Hall until it was mainly emptied, before they walked Harry down to Snape's room.

However, this wasn't enough to avoid an ambush. A group of older Ravenclaws, none of whom Harry knew by name, stepped out in front of the friends.

"You need to get away from the Death-Eater, if you know what's good for you," a lanky boy, with a bad case of acne, asserted.

"Thank you for the advice," said Harry, trying not to appear rattled.

"Can we get past, please?" asked Hermione in a high voice.

"My mother's family can help you," said a brown-haired girl with a thin face. "She asked me to speak with you. She believes that you don't have full disclosure of information about your guardian."

"I don't think this is a conversation for the corridor," Hermione said boldly. "Or that you need all your gang of friends. It makes you seem more aggressive than helpful."

"Can I meet you in the library, tomorrow lunchtime?" the girl asked. "Don't tell Professor Snape."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Professor Snape is watching me closely," said Harry. "Maybe you mother could write to me."

The girl signalled her friends to move back and let them pass. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron made their way down to Professor Snape's quarters. Ron looked behind at the girl. His curiosity had been piqued.


	14. Chapter 14 Best Friends

**Chapter 14- Best friends.**

Snape was setting the tea tray in front of the sofa when Harry entered the apartment.

"You survived the inquisition then," he said, seeing Harry's cheerful face.

"It could have been worse. Ron's a bit suspicious still and we got cornered by a gang of upper year Ravenclaws on the way down here,…."

"What happened?"

"One of them said some stuff about you being a Death-Eater and another one, a girl, said there was stuff I didn't know about you and her mother wanted to help me. She wanted to have a secret meeting in the library, but I said no. I told her to get her mum to send me a letter."

"Harry, I told you about my past in general terms. It is highly like that the girl's mother cold give you distressing facts that I have withheld. The details still give me nightmares and there are things that I will regret until my dying day. Can you understand that for now there will be things that you do not know?"

"I probably have enough nightmares on my own, without sharing yours. I don't want to know," said Harry pragmatically.

"You are likely to hear rumours around school, but the people who know the real truth are largely dead or in Azkaban, so I would suggest that you ignore what you hear. Remember, I am insensitive to having my name maligned, so try not to be enraged on my behalf."

Harry slid onto his lap, reflecting that this was turning into a habit. Was he too big to act like a child? No, tonight Snape seemed to need it as much as he did.

When Harry turned in for the night, Snape poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey. He cursed himself for a coward for failing to confess the worst of his crimes to Harry. One day, he promised himself, he would tell him. But not today, not when the trust between them was so new and fragile.

* * *

The next morning, Harry met Hermione after breakfast. He felt a surge of affection for the serious, bushy-haired girl. He offered to carry her book bag and held her hand as they walked to Herbology. When Ron caught up with them, they were chatting about the homework.

"What kept you?" asked Harry, wondering why the boy with the bottomless stomach had not been at breakfast.

"I had to give my essays to McGonagall," he replied furtively.

Harry could tell that something was not right, but he assumed Ron had been given another scolding, so he didn't probe.

"Why are you carrying Hermione's bag?" asked Ron, changing the subject rather aggressively.

"Erm.." Harry wasn't sure how to answer. He couldn't exactly say 'She's my girl-friend' because he hadn't asked Hermione yet. "Because Hermione really helped me when I ran away and I want to do nice things for her."

"Well I helped you escape from the Dursley's. Do you want to carry my bag as well?" joked Ron.

"Idiot," said Harry, barging Ron playfully with his shoulder.

All lesson, Harry worried about asking Hermione to be his girl-friend. He knew they had an unspoken understanding, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do when other people said stuff. He had thought he might ask her when he gave her his birthday gift. Now, it didn't seem he could wait until next week. He realized with a jolt that he hadn't been paying attention to Professor Sprout and had to have a whispered conversation with Neville once the practical work began.

It was Defence next and Harry was happy to see that Hermione was not amongst the girls gazing at Professor Lockhart with admiration. He was less happy that Professor Lockhart seized upon him to act out the part of the werewolf as he recreated a scene from his book. At the end of the lesson the Professor held him back to scold him for handing in the wrong homework.

"I will excuse you this time, Harry, after all you missed the class, but next time I will assign detention. I can't have you missing out on a chance to recreate my adventures now, can I?" He gave Harry a dazzling smile and ran his fingers through his blonde shiny hair. "Now. I'd like to give you some tips about handling your publicity. I have an excellent contact at Witch Weekly and, I must admit, you are rather photogenic. How about you come to my office for tea this evening?" He clasped Harry on the shoulder as if they were old friends.

"I'm sorry, sir. Professor Snape instructed me to do this homework, sir", explained Harry, making a conscious effort to be polite. "He's very strict about my education and he didn't think poetry would help me with Defence. I expect he won't be happy about me writing a play-script this week either." Harry pulled a face indicating he was anticipating Snape's ire. "He's strict about my schedule as well, so you would have to get his permission for an appointment out of class." Harry looked at Lockhart meekly. "May I go now?"

"Very well. Very well. Perhaps I will erm…. speak to Professor Snape," said Lockhart defeated.

"He's a nightmare," Harry complained to Hermione and Ron as they walked to lunch. "Professor Snape said he was going to sort it out, but he might have forgotten with everything else that has happened this week. Shall we study with Slytherin tonight and get some more useful Defence work?"

"What do you mean study with Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"I have to join their study sessions at least once a week, Snape says. It was really good last time. I got loads done. You should definitely come too, Ron," replied Harry.

Ron looked at him incredulously. "He's turning you into a bloody snake!"

"They're not all Malfoy. I talked to Blaise, Millie and Theo last week and they were… well, nice. I liked them." said Harry, trying not to become defensive.

"Is this how it's going to be, you studying all the time now?" asked Ron

"Isn't it why we're here, Ron?"

"Yeah, but all the time."

"No just more of the time. I would have thought you would have wanted to do your best too, Ron. You know how hard your parents work to be able to send you here."

"You..you," But Ron was inarticulate. He turned red to the tips of his ears and stormed off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that to him," said Harry sadly.

"He's upset because it's true. I think you're being a good friend to make him think about his parents," said Hermione.

"He's so lucky to have them, and his house is amazing, even if they're not well off. I don't think he realises. I would have loved to grow up there."

"Shall we get some sandwiches and sit outside?" suggested Hermione. "I don't think the atmosphere will be too pleasant in the Hall. Ron just needs to cool off. You know what he's like."

As they sat on the steps outside school, Harry plucked up his courage.

"Hermione, you know when Ron asked me why I was carrying your bag?"

"Yes"

"Well I wanted to give him a different answer. So, will you be my girl-friend?"

"Do you really have to ask, Harry?

"Does that mean, yes."

In reply, she initiated a kiss. Harry felt the tension seep from his body.

"I like that answer," he said reciprocating. "Okay, so now I can say 'She's my girl-friend' to anyone who asks."

"Well, don't tell my Dad. He thinks I should focus on my studies until I'm at least 20," laughed Hermione.

"He's joking, right?"

"He won't be joking if my grades drop. They would pull me out of Hogwarts and send me to a strict Muggle boarding school. It's no accident that I study so much. I've been doing more than my classmates since I was six. It's lucky I love books."

"We'll study together, I'm under threat if I don't get E's at least, but nothing as bad as your threat."

Hermione looked horrified. "Snape wouldn't hurt you?"

"No, I'd just get grounded and have more supervised study sessions," said Harry cheerfully. "Anyway, we can study together. You can stay top of the year and I can get my grades up."

"Professor Snape can be a bit scary."

"He's more relaxed in private. He's quite a good listener _and_ I've even seen him laugh."

"Potter," sneered the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry stood resignedly to face Malfoy, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You think you can waltz into the Slytherin Common Room like you belong. You'll never belong with your filthy mudblood girl-friend"

"Most of Slytherin don't have a problem with me, Malfoy," Harry retorted. "And my girl-friend will be equally welcome tonight for study session."

"No, she won't. She's a filthy little mudbood!" he screeched.

"I don't know what that means Malfoy. I suppose I'll have to ask Professor Snape later," said Harry calmly. He was enjoying winding Malfoy up.

"That's right. Tell tales to Daddy," mocked Malfoy.

"Shall we head inside, Hermione?" asked Harry ignoring him and lending a hand to pull Hermione up. A small audience was gathering.

Draco drew his wand, but Harry was quicker.

"Protego," he shouted, his shield covering Hermione and himself. Draco's curse bounced off and hit Goyle, who clutched his nose as if in great pain.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent shield, Mr Potter," came the squeaky, enthusiastic voice of Professor Flitwick. "Mr Crabbe, accompany your friend to the hospital wing. Mr Malfoy, detention tomorrow night 7pm."

"Thank you. Professor," said Hermione as the group moved away.

"Are you unharmed, Miss Granger," asked Flitwick. It was no secret that she was his favourite student and she looked rather pale.

"Malfoy called her a mudblood. What does it mean, sir?" asked Harry.

"It means that Mr Malfoy is serious trouble," replied Professor Flickwick gravely. "He has used the wizard equivalent of a racist insult, implying that a muggle-born student is somehow inferior to a student from a magical family. Excuse me, I need to deal with Mr Malfoy now."

Malfoy was absent from History of Magic and in a break from the usual seating arrangement, Harry moved beside Theo. He saw that the Slytherin had his text book out.

"Binns basically follows the book," Theo explained, "though he changes the order around sometimes." He indicated the page. "If you start from here, it should be about right for today."

"Thanks," said Harry. "let me know if I can help you with anything later."

"I'll hold you to that," grinned Theo.

So, Harry was able to zone out Professor Binns' interminable drone and make notes his text book. Ron was playing hangman with Seamus and Dean in the row of desks behind and casting dark glances at Harry and Hermione. But neither of them noticed.

* * *

Theo and Blaise walked down to the Slytherin Common Room with Harry and Hermione and disappeared into their dorm to collect study materials. Harry introduced Hermione to Millie and was pleased to see that there was no animosity. The Slytherin prefects came around to check that everyone had something to work on and the room was soon abuzz with quiet conversations. When Theo and Blaise returned they were chuckling together.

"Malfoy's on internal suspension for three days, and he's lying on his stomach," Theo whispered to Harry. "He's cursing you two right now."

"Has his father been?" asked Harry, almost sympathetic. He thought of the cane Lucius Malfoy carried so arrogantly.

"No, it was Snape. He doesn't tolerate bullying." The boys exchanged significant glances.

"Will Professor Snape come down here this afternoon?" asked Hermione.

"No, I think he's teaching seventh years now," said Blaise.

"Has he set alternative Defence assignments for you?" asked Harry.

"Look on the notice board or, if not, the prefects might know," said Millie. "Last week he made us write to our parents instead and complain about having to do poetry." Harry got up and walked over to the notice board.

"Vampires, there's a chapter to summarise," he announced. "Do you want to share my book, Hermione, or are you going to write the play-script he asked for?"

Hermione looked worried "Maybe I should do both. I can't afford to score a zero- even from Professor Lockhart. I'll do the chapter first though, it might give me some ideas for the play."

An hour later, Professor Snape walked in. he looked surprised and pleased to see Harry and Hermione working quietly. He continued through into the dorm area and returned with a red-eyed and very reluctant looking Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger I would like to apologise for my conduct this lunch-time," he said through gritted teeth. "Miss Granger, I would like to apologise for the way that I insulted you." It was perfectly clear that it was the last thing that he wanted to do. The other Slytherins seemed to be enjoying his humiliation.

"Thank you for apologising," said Harry politely, not wanting to draw out the encounter but not wanting to accept his apology either. Hermione nodded grimly.

"You may return to your room, Mr Malfoy," said Snape. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger would you like to accompany me?" They packed up obediently and said their goodbyes.

"May I look at your memory of the incident with Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked Harry, when they had entered the Potions lab. Harry quickly assented and a couple of minutes later, Snape was leaving his mind.

"Well done, Harry, on two levels. You kept your calm admirably and that Protego was your best yet. I have learned from Mr Malfoy that his father ordered him to provoke you. I hope that he has been sufficiently dissuaded for now, but be on your guard."

"So, Professor Dumbledore was right. I am being watched," said Harry with a sigh.

"But, it could be an advantage," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Every time you do something right you're creating evidence that staying with Professor Snape is the best thing for you. We just need to make sure everything is documented in case you need it."

"Good thinking, Miss Granger," said Snape. "Now, would you like to see what improvements you could suggest for Hiccoughing Potion, while you wait for Mr Longbottom."

"Professor," said Harry, "I had a bit of a problem with Professor Lockhart today. He threatened me with detention if I don't do his homework, this week. It's a play-script."

"Well he'll be giving detention to the whole of Slytherin as I've given alternatives to all year groups. I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore has been reluctant to interfere with his methods as yet, but I am hopeful that he will be inundated with owls of complaint soon as I've instructed my House to inform their parents of our concerns about his competence. If he gives you detention, I will claim my right to discipline you myself and you can bring your homework down here to do."

"I'm starting to appreciate your Slytherin tactics, sir," Harry smiled. "I'm afraid I might have implied you would be very irate if I took tea with Professor Lockhart. He seemed to think I needed assistance handling the press."

"Any tactics to get away from that blithering idiot meet with my approval," said Snape with satisfaction.

Hermione gaped.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was angry. Scratch that, he was furious. Last week he had got into major trouble alongside his best friend. They were a team; they had adventures together; they had a laugh together. Now it felt like he had been relegated to a reserve. The rules of the game had changed and no-one had told him.

Last year he had watched that git, Snape, pick on Harry relentlessly. Okay, so they had been wrong about him trying to get the stone, but he was still pure evil. Hell, he had even refereed a quidditch match to try to stop Gryffindor from winning. How low was that? And now Harry was defending the man! Ron was sure Harry had been fed some sort of compulsion potion, he was a bit hazy exactly what it would be, because after all the library was not _his_ favourite place, but nonetheless he was sure. And since when did Harry become obsessed with studying? And willingly studying with Slytherins? It just wasn't natural.

Then, to cap it all, something was going on with Hermione. Harry seemed to be making a move on her. And she was going to be Ron's girl. After all it was really Ron who had saved her from the troll in the first year. He did the spell. The fact that he hadn't got round to admitting to himself he liked her was irrelevant. Where had Harry got his confidence with girls from? Or was he turning into a girl with all that preaching about his family? It was all too weird.

It was time for Ronald Weasley to be the hero. He was going to save Harry Potter from the Evil Potions Master and in the end, everyone would thank him. He had waited outside Ravenclaw Tower that morning until he recognised the brown-haired girl who had been so keen to talk to Harry. He had introduced himself and found out her name was Marlene Johnston. He, Ronald Weasley, would help her mother pass information to Harry. He was sure Harry wanted to know, but he was too intimidated by Snape to come to her himself. Marlene would write to her mother and get back to him. It was a pity, Ron thought morosely, that he couldn't be a hero today, but a hero he would be, sometime soon.


	15. Chapter 15 The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 15 The Chamber of Secrets**

The next few days passed quietly at Hogwarts. When Malfoy reappeared, he was subdued. His father had written lacerating him for his lack of subtlety, his housemates were shunning him for violating their unwritten code, even Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be leaving him to his own devices. Harry and Snape settled into their new routine. Ron continued to keep his distance from Harry and Hermione. And the rest of the school had found other topics of conversation. Apparently, someone had got into Hagrid chicken coop and eviscerated all the roosters, leaving the hens in a distressed state. Dumbledore had been down and detected dark magic and the Aurors had been summoned to check the Forbidden Forest. There was much speculation in the Common Rooms about how they would track down the perpetrator.

Then, walking down to Snape's quarters one evening with Hermione and Neville, Harry heard a low, sibilant voice " _Sso hungry masster. Let me kill._ " It appeared to be coming from the wall next to them and moving away in the direction they had just come. Harry turned and ran after it. Neville and Hermione watched him go in confusion, and with a shrug followed him at a slower pace.

Rounding the corner, they saw Harry standing in a pool of water looking up a dead cat dangling from the ceiling. On the wall next to him, smeared in large red letters read "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

"What does it mean 'The Chamber of Secrets'," asked Neville.

"How did you know it was here Harry? We only passed the end of this corridor a minute ago," asked Hermione.

"Didn't you hear the voice?" asked Harry.

But before any of them could answer each other, the Slytherin quidditch team, led by Marcus Flint came along the corridor. They were soon followed by the Heads of House and Professor Dumbledore, who had been alerted by the portraits. The headmaster dispersed the crowd and shepherded Harry, Hermione and Neville into Snape's quarters.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was sulking in his bedroom. He had been thoroughly scolded and grounded for a week for running after an unknown voice that talked about killing. Truth be told, he was angry with himself. He hadn't even managed a week of freedom without doing something 'foolish', as Professor Snape had pointedly told him. Now he wouldn't get to spend his meal times with Hermione and he couldn't do anything special for her birthday next Wednesday. Worse, he was awaiting a painful visit. He curled up on his bed with his back to the door.

When Snape entered the room, Harry wouldn't look at him.

"Do I need to add disrespect to your offences?" said a low menacing voice.

Tears pricked in Harry's eyes. He hated that voice. Gone was the patience he had enjoyed over the past week, gone was the kindness. Snape was angry. Harry stood and met his eyes, silently pleading.

Snape sighed, his voice softening, "The consequences for putting yourself in danger, are not, and will never be, negotiable, Harry. Let's get this over with."

"I'm really sorry, I just reacted. I know I could have come for help now, but I was startled and my instincts took over," explained Harry.

"Harry, you are twelve. Not everything is your problem to solve."

"I know. I just can't do nothing. Are you angry with me?"

"Not angry, disappointed that we are back to this so soon."

"Me too." said Harry in a small voice. But he stepped forward with shoulders squared.

Bottom bared and over Snape's lap, he shut his eyes. This was so embarrassing. Snape slapped twice, not particularly hard, then stopped.

"How do you feel Harry?" he asked.

"Like a naughty toddler." he whimpered, his distress not at all related to pain.

"And how is that?"

"Small, powerless…"

"I want you to remember that feeling next time you have the urge to rush into danger." He landed four more smacks and then stood Harry up, righting his clothing.

Harry looked at him confused "Is that it?"

"Have you understood my message?" Snape was regarding at him intently, as if testing something.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, it is enough."

"Why do you think no-one else could hear the voice, sir?" Harry asked as he cuddled on Snape's lap.

"Show me your memory Harry," said Snape. He entered Harry's mind effortlessly and quickly recoiled as the harsh sounds of parseltongue reached his senses.

"The speaker was a parselmouth! How is this possible? But it explains why you could understand it."

"Could this be what Dobby was warning about?" asked Harry.

"It would be a strange co-incidence if it were not? I will inform the headmaster of the new information this evening. Now, promise me you will come to me immediately, if you hear the voice again."

"Yes, sir. I promise."

"Good. And you are forbidden to investigate. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. I have to leave it to the adults."

"Good boy, now into bed with you."

"May I read for a while?"

"No, you may sulk," said Snape with humour. "You're grounded."

As Harry lay in the dark, his mind wandered to the voice. Perhaps he could get Hermione to bring him a book about snakes from the library. After all, researching wasn't really the same as investigating.

* * *

The next morning, he was not able to have a proper conversation until after Potions. Hermione was a bit upset that he was going to be grounded for her birthday, but they made plans to do something together the following weekend. Wood, it was reported, was also annoyed that Harry would be missing the first quiditch practice of the season, though Harry was secretly pleased that he would not have to get up at 6am on Saturday. Apparently, Ginny Weasley had been very upset in the Common Room when Hermione had returned. The twins thought it was because she has found out that Harry was Hermione's boyfriend (her crush on him was a family joke), but Neville thought it was because she was fond of cats, and even though it had been established that Mrs Norris was not dead, the idea of a living thing turned to stone was still not pleasant.

Malfoy, new seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team, talked very loudly about how being caught at the scene of the crime was highly suspicious to anyone who would listen. Fortunately for Harry, that meant only Pansy Parkinson. And everybody wanted to know what the Chamber of Secrets was. Hermione, typically, was the one with the nerve to ask Professor Binns, who was rather surprised to be interrupted from his usual monologue. By the end of the day, however, the students all knew that Salazar Slytherin had built the Chamber and that it was said to house a monster. Harry managed to share his idea about some sort of snake with Hermione during Charms, but, due to his restrictions, she would not be able to bring him any library books until Monday. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley had another secret meeting with Marlene Johnston. Marlene told him that her mother had proof that Professor Snape had done something unforgivable and she wanted to show it to Harry. She proposed that Harry meet her in Hogsmeade, with Marlene, on the next Hogsmeade weekend, which was mid-October. Ron's task was to persuade Harry to sneak out of school to visit the village. Marlene proposed the use of Polyjuice Potion, which, she explained, would disguise him as an older student to get past Filch.

Ron knew that it was going to be a challenge to talk round this new law-abiding Harry to the adventure. Nevertheless, he agreed to work on it. He pestered his three older brothers for details about the delights of Hogsmeade and even went so far as to read a library book-well some of it anyway- about the history of the village. Once Harry was back from his grounding, he would begin his campaign.

* * *

Harry was frustrated. He sat in the back of Snape's fourth year Potions lesson. They were making notes, so there wasn't even anything interesting to watch. He had finished his homework; he had read his textbook until he was weary; he hadn't had more than a snatched conversation with his friends in days. Being grounded was tedious. He needed a respite from studying, otherwise, something was going to snap. Soon.

"Would you prefer to read or scrub cauldrons?" asked a silky voice behind him.

Without a word, Harry got up and walked to the sink at the back of the room. He knew Snape had not intended to inflict a punishment task on him, but he was feeling bloody-minded.

"Unfair. Birthday. Too much. Git. Control freak," he muttered to himself as water gushed from the tap into the largest, dirtiest cauldron. He grabbed a cloth and began to pour his rage into his scrubbing. Within seconds, the water in the cauldron began to boil and he withdrew a blistered arm with a scream that brought the class to his side. He lost consciousness.

"Class dismissed," thundered Snape, forcing his way to Harry's side. He summoned burn salve and plastered it onto Harry's arm from finger tips to elbow. He carried the unconscious child to his bed before reviving him and forcing down a potion for the pain. Harry looked contrite as Snape quietly bandaged his arm.

"I lost it again. I'm sorry," he began.

"Don't apologise, just explain, Harry," said Snape, sitting beside him on the bed. Harry looked conflicted, so Snape continued. "Right now, you have a free pass to say whatever you want without consequences. Explain."

"I'm trying really hard to keep all the rules," Harry began doubtfully, "but I can't do it. I'm upset because it's Hermione's birthday tomorrow and I can't make it special for her. I'm angry with you becauseI hate being grounded, but I feel like I can't express anything without breaking the rules."

"What about the journal, Harry? Have you been writing?" asked Snape.

"It's not enough. I don't feel listened to. I need my friends. They let me vent," he said.

"Was I unreasonable to ground you?" Snape sighed.

"No," said Harry, raising his injured arm and looking at it sadly, "but it's too long. I'm cracking up."

"I admit, I had not considered the date of Miss Granger's birthday when I set the punishment. But, as you, yourself, did not see fit to remind me I can't take full responsibility for the angst you have put yourself through this week. I will, of course, release you tomorrow and you may serve your two remaining days afterwards. "

"Thank you. I don't deserve…."

"Stop. You will write 'I deserve to be heard.' 200 times when your arm is recovered." He looked at Harry sternly, eliciting a blush. "Perhaps next time, we can avoid drama and injury, Harry. I promise to listen to you, but if you don't feel you can talk to me, write me a letter. Yes, that would give us both chance to address any problem calmly."

Harry reached out his good arm to hug the Professor and Snape reciprocated carefully. "Now, I think a visitor might be in order to help you plan tomorrow's festivities," Snape suggested.

"Ron, please?" asked Harry after a moment's thought. It was time to try to repair his friendship.

Half an hour later, Ron was sitting on the end of Harry's bed inexpertly gift-wrapping the satchel Harry had bought for Hermione. He had been alarmed at the lurid and exaggerated description of Harry's accidental magic and subsequent burns delivered to Gryffindor tower by an over-excited Hufflepuff fourth year. He was also rather smug that he, Ron Weasley, not Hermione, not Neville, not the twins, had received the summons from Professor Snape. Obviously, Harry was coming to his senses.

"Professor Snape says it will be as good as new by tomorrow evening," Harry told him. "Thank Merlin for potions, right?"

"S'pose," agreed Ron. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"How do you fancy putting an order in at the kitchens for me? Hermione loves strawberries, so we can ask for some for breakfast for her, and a chocolate fudge cake with 13 candles for the common room later," Harry enthused.

"Great, mate," said Ron. "I wish we could get to Hogsmeade. Fred and George told me you can buy butterbeer there. It's this amazing hot fudge flavoured drink."

"Ask the house elves," replied Harry. "They're amazing at getting stuff. Did you know they could go shopping in Diagon Alley? Professor Snape's elf fetched me all my new clothes. It's so great not to have to wear Dudley's old underwear."

Ron laughed. "Okay, he said. "I'll head down to the kitchens." Maybe Harry wasn't going to be tempted to Hogsmeade by shopping. There had to be another way. Ron needed help. He needed Hermione.

When Ron returned to Gryffindor tower, he was besieged by the same girl as soon as he got through the portrait hole.

"Honestly, he fine, Hermione. It was just his right arm got scalded and it will be healed by tomorrow night. The best news is Snape's letting him out all day tomorrow. So, you'll see him at breakfast."

"Why did he want you?" asked Hermione huffily.

"Hermione, he's grounded. Do you think he got to choose?" retorted Ron.

"I just wish I could see him."

"I know you do," said Ron sympathetically. "We should persuade him to move back to the tower. He's under a microscope with Snape. No wonder he lost it today."

* * *

The next morning Ron and Neville escorted Hermione to the breakfast table at 7am to meet a slightly bedraggled Harry.

"Well, it's hard getting dressed with one hand," he protested as Hermione did his tie for him and straightened his robes.

"How are you going to take notes today anyway?" asked Ron.

"He can duplicate mine later," said Hermione decisively. At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the Great Hall accompanied by two other owls.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," said Harry, as Neville helped her detach parcels from them. "Enlarge this one first."

She was thrilled with her featherlight satchel and lost no time transferring all her belongings from her old school bag. She was engrossed in reading the accompanying instructions about its protective enchantments when a bowl of strawberries popped up in front of her place.

"Wow, out-of-season strawberries! This is a treat!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing is ever out-of-season for wizards, Hermione," explained Neville, the Herbology expert among them. He passed her another package.

"My Mum and Dad have sent a voucher for Flourish and Blott's and a couple of T-shirts," she said holding them up. Ron, predictably, gave her a box of chocolate frogs, saying you could never have too much chocolate, and Neville gave her a rare book of Charms from the Longbottom library, saying his Gran didn't rate Charms much when she protested that it was too much. She was overwhelmed when Harry presented his second gift, the wand holster and knocked his injured arm against the table in her eagerness to thank him with a hug.

The other Gryffindor students drifted in and wished Hermione a happy birthday. Fred and George were intrigued by the stationary picture of a cat on the greetings card from her parents, but it resisted their attempts to charm it into action. Hermione managed to distract Professor Flitwick with the topic that morning, so they had a very enjoyable lesson about adding animation and singing greetings. This resulted in Hermione receiving a dozen more birthday cards from her classmates.

At lunchtime, Harry asked Hermione to take a walk with him alone. "Are you enjoying your birthday?" he asked.

"It's great. I've never had so many friends to wish me happy birthday before. That's the best part," she replied. Harry stopped and rested his hands on her waist, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "Okay, you changed my mind. This is the best part," she grinned kissing him back.

"Harry," she began as they continued walking, "are you truly okay? I mean your accidental magic yesterday was pretty scary."

"Yes, I think so. I'm just ….I don't know…..Sometimes I can't say things to Professor Snape that I need to say. It's not his fault," he assured her, "but sometimes I get flashes of how he used to be last year and I'm really trying to be polite. Sometimes polite words don't really express things very well. So, I'm bottling it all up and, twice now, I've kind of exploded."

"Do you think things might be less intense if you moved back to the dorms?" she suggested quietly.

"Maybe. I was too scared before because of the Dobby thing, but maybe it's time. I can ask Professor Snape tonight."

"What do you think would happen if you swore at him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing too terrible. Being sent to my room. Lines probably. But that's not the point. I just don't want to make him angry. He's been so kind to me, kinder than any adult has ever been, except Hagrid, but I don't really count him as an adult any more, and -this is going to sound really needy- I just want him to be proud of me," Harry confessed.

"I think it's really great how you appreciate him," said Hermione. "I appreciate my parents sometimes, like today when they send me gifts, but most of the time I take them for granted and only think about them once a week when I'm writing to them. But then, they've always been there for me. It's all new for you."

"You don't think I'm being weird about him then?"

"No. I just think it will take time for you to feel secure. Once you're comfortable enough to throw a tantrum your accidental magic will probably stop."

"But I don't want to throw a tantrum."

"That's because you feel perfectly rational now. Don't you sometimes want to be unreasonable?"

"How come you're always right? If I'd just thrown my books across the room and told Snape he was a git, I wouldn't have burnt myself yesterday. But then again, he probably wouldn't have let me out of jail for the day either."

"No, Harry," cried Hermione in alarm. "You can't hurt yourself to get your own way. That's emotional blackmail. Plus, you're not in control. What if you did serious damage to your magic, or hurt someone else by accident?"

"A bad idea, I get it. Come on, we better get back to the castle before we're late for Transfiguration."

* * *

Harry was not particularly successful in transforming his mouse into a water goblet with his wand in his left hand and it came as a relief when Professor Snape collected him to escort him to the hospital wing. However, after being lectured on the dangers of accidental magic at his age, being threatened with a long stay in St Mungo's if there was another incident and receiving an embarrassingly long list of remedial potions to take, Harry would have rather stayed in class. It wasn't that he disliked Madame Pomphrey, or that she was unkind. She just seemed to want him to move into the hospital wing permanently.

"Professor, I'd like to move into Gryffindor Tower this weekend. What do you think?" asked Harry as they left the hospital wing.

"I'm glad that you asked, Harry and I think it would be a healthy move, though of course, I will miss having you at home," Snape replied in measured tones. "How would you feel about me placing a tracking charm on your port-key in case of emergencies?"

"How would it work?"

"You've seen something similar at the Weasley home, I believe."

"So, you would know if I was in mortal peril?"

"I would hope that would be a rarely used category, I am more concerned to find you if you are injured or distressed in some way, or to locate you quickly if we have a repeat of the incident with Dobby."

"So, you would always know where I am?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be a problem unless you have plans to go somewhere you should not be, or to break curfew or skip meals, perhaps."

"I don't have any plans exactly, but sometimes things just happen. I might need to do something slightly against the rules to stop myself from doing something worse."

"I'm not sure I understand." Snape said.

"Well, it's just something Hermione said this lunchtime. If I had thrown a normal teenage tantrum about being grounded, I probably wouldn't have lost control of my magic. Maybe I need to stop trying to be perfect for you."

"I see what you're saying but I can't compromise on anything that affects your safety or your health. If you have a strong urge to break the rules, perhaps you might trust me enough to tell me first?"

"But you know I'm not like that. I do what seems right, then apologise later if I need to."

"Harry," Snape sighed, "your honesty today is refreshing, even if your logic is flawed. I would suggest that the world is not black and white; there are myriad shades between. Consider the possibility that there are many ways to release tension that are not remotely dangerous, or likely to earn you a sanction. We will discuss this later." The pair had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Now, enjoy your friend's birthday celebration and I will collect you at 8pm."

"


End file.
